Under The Moon
by ElskerLakrids
Summary: Mathias is distraught when his dad tells him that they're moving to a remote village in Norway. But maybe it turns out to be not too bad after all, as he meets icy, ace-skier Lukas. Slash DenNor, human names used. I'm new to fanfiction, please be kind!
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Hello guys! This is my first proper fanfiction, so you're going to have to be kind with me. I'm still learning the ropes! I'm completely obsessed with anything Scandinavian, and DenNor and SuFin are my OTPs~The title is from a song by one of my favourite bands, Choir Of Young Believers, who happen to be from Copenhagen. In fact, every chapter will open with a quote from a song by a Nordic band. I pride myself in my knowledge of Nordic music, hehe. Anyway, this is a DenNor slash fic set in some made up ski village in Norway. I'm using these human names:_

_Mathias Køhler - Denmark_

_Lukas Bondevik - Norway_

_Emil Bondevik - Iceland_

_I hope you enjoy and can give me some reviews or something, I'd __really appreciate it. This story is my baby. _

_Please turn back if you can't handle slash, the F word, or kissing/petting/sexy times later on. I've rated it T for now, but I'm not so familiar with the rating system yet._

_Happy reading!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or anything to do with it. In fact, the only thing I own is this story. Oh well. _

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

'_**So love me mother, and love me father' (Sloom, Of Monsters And Men)**_

'I'm home!' Mathias called absent-mindedly as he strolled in through the front door, slamming it carelessly behind him. He heard a faint call of greeting from his father upstairs, who he had probably caught in the middle of an unscheduled nap. His first stop was the cupboard, where he pulled out a bowl and a box of cereal before seating himself at the breakfast table and pouring up a large portion. School always made him hungry. As he munched on his afternoon snack, he heard his dad slowly trudging down the stairs. It seemed he was right about the nap. The older man entered the room, rubbing his eyes and sighing, before sitting down next to Mathias.

'How was school?'

'Usual. Have a nice nap?'

His dad chuckled softly before forcing his face to take on a more serious look. Mathias was too engrossed in his eating to notice.

'Son, we need to talk.'

Mathias looked up from his busy eating curiously. Dad rarely seemed so... bothered by anything. This wasn't going to be good.

'Look, I know you're not a huge fan of Signe, and I know you two don't always get along perfectly, but I need you to be with me on this.'

Mathias growled softly and returned his gaze to the bowl in front of him while angrily stabbing his spoon at nothing in particular. He felt irritated simply at the mention of that wretched woman's name. He hated to think what was coming next.

'Signe and I... We want to move. We're serious about each other and we want to get a house together. We've been looking at a little town in Norway and we really think this is-'

'No.'

Mathias' dad gazed at his son in despair. He had somehow hoped that this would be easy. He had kid himself that the teenage boy would understand, that he would listen to his old dad. The look of utter rage and sorrow in those blue eyes told him different. It hurt him. He loved his son more than anything, but the boy was so stubborn, so unwilling to cooperate with anything that involved his father's 'new woman'.

'No way am I moving to a different country with you and that fucking whore. No. Way.'

Mathias was starting to stand up now. His hands clenched into fists. He wasn't sure whether he was going to break something or break down and cry. Everything was teetering, on edge, about to plummet into something deep and dark and hopeless. His brain whirled, trying to process what was happening. Norway? His dad wanted him to move to Norway with that woman? That woman he had simply _replaced_ his mom with? How dare he? How could he? Did he not care about his son? Was he deliberately trying to hurt him?

His father flew up from his seat, his own hands clenched into fists too.

'Don't you DARE talk about Signe that way. You know she's a perfectly nice woman and you have no reason to dislike her like you make it so obvious that you do.'

'No reason? Do you even _remember_ mom? Have you forgotten her already? You're just replacing her with some bitch! That woman will never be my mother, so stop pretending!'

With that, Mathias burst out of the room, grabbing his coat as he stormed outside into the early autumn air. Fuming, he stuffed his headphones to his ears and started to walk. He strode past his bike. Though he was known to cycle absolutely everywhere, today he needed to blow off some steam. He made no conscious decision on where to go; he let the rhythm of the music dictate his movements. Hard rock blaring in his ears, hands still clenched into fists, we walked and walked. Eventually he found himself surrounded by trees, towering giants above him. Rage still coursing through him, he seized a branch and snapped it, before hurling both parts into the undergrowth with an angry cry. The sound startled a couple of small birds from the brush, sending them twirling high into the dull, empty sky. Standing in silence for a moment, the world seemed to stand still. Feelings whirling uncontrollably around his mind, Mathias could hold it in no longer.

He put his hands to his eyes, but nothing could stop the tears that were now streaming down his face. He stumbled back and fell down against a large tree, sobbing violently, not holding anything back. This was a safe place. No one would see him here.

As the tears started to cease, the Danish teenager finally realised exactly where he was. Gazing up through the canopy, he could almost hear her.

'_Mathias! Get down! Please, honey, I don't want you to hurt yourself.'_

He felt the tears rising once more. That deep crawling hole within threatened to swallow him as it had ever since that night a year ago. A whole year now. A whole year without her. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the bark of the tree, tears running silently down his face. Somewhere, far away, the sun set. Mathias took no notice.

* * *

It was dusk when Mathias was awoken from his doze by the scream of heavy metal blaring from his trouser pocket. Still dazed and unsure of his surroundings, he pulled the phone out and answered it hesitantly.

'Urghh... Hello?'

'Er, hey man, you alright? Don't sound too good there...'

'Yo Gilbert! I'm fine dude, no worries. What's up?' said Mathias, immediately straightening up. He was glad to hear from his friend.

'Busy being awesome, as usual! Hey, I just wanted to let you know that we're totally having a party tonight at my place. My parents are outta town and my brother got a hold of a whole load of beer! It's already underway man, you gonna turn up?'

'Dude, I'm there. Just give me a few minutes.'

'Alright, but hurry, my awesomeness will not wait for you, and neither will this beer...' Mathias could hear laughing and cheerful noise in the background. It sounded welcoming. It sounded like an escape. It sounded like somewhere he wanted to be.

He gathered himself quickly and returned to the house. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to walk all the way over to Gilbert's. The Beilschmidts lived too far away for that. However, it would only take him half an hour on his bike. From outside, Mathias could tell that Signe had come over. That familiar, ugly car was parked in the drive and he recognised her hated shoes outside the front door. He really did not fancy going inside. Instead, he pulled his phone out and sent his dad a quick text.

'_Sleeping over at Gil's - M.'_

That would do. The good natured teen would usually feel bad about letting his father worry so much, but after the earlier events of the day he felt no remorse. In his opinion, dad freaking well deserved it.

Mathias enjoyed the chill of the evening as he cycled quickly through alleys and down dimly lit roads. He knew the city very well. After all, he had lived in this area, that house, for his entire life. That's what made his father's proposition seem even more ridiculous. He had never lived anywhere but Copenhagen. What was he expected to do? No. He loved this city too much to just leave. The stars were starting to come out, and breathing in that cool night air helped to relax Mathias after the earlier events of the day. His mind felt clearer. His chest felt lighter. He felt like he could go on. Just ignore what was going on around him and act like normal. It was a skill he prided himself in.

Gilbert Beilschmidt's house was enormous. He knew that the family was wealthy, and he had been to the house many times before, but it still baffled him how they had obtained so much money. From what Mathias could tell, they didn't have particularly significant professions. Wasn't Gil's old man a history teacher? He didn't really know, and frankly, it didn't really matter. He parked his bike swiftly. He could feel the music pulsing in the very ground beneath his feet. He could only just hear the sounds of happy singing and shouting from presumably already drunken teenagers. The front door was wide open, and he was immediately greeted with a wave of incredible heat and the overpowering smell of humans. That was soon forgotten as someone handed him a beer and he bobbed happily further into the party. There were people all around him, leaning on walls, making out, dancing up against each other. He could occasionally make out a familiar face or two, but mostly these people were strangers.

'Heeeyyyy Mathias!' He felt the hard slap across his back and turned quickly, only to be met by the grinning face and startling red eyes of Gilbert Beilschmidt. Accompanying the albino were his two best friends, Francis and Antonio. Francis was blowing kisses and winking at a group of scantily clad girls in the corner of the room while Antonio had his arms around the waist of a rather angry looking Lovino Vargas, who was babbling something incomprehensible in Italian, but not struggling out of the Spaniard's grip.

'Hey guys. Great party. Great beer!' He took a big swig of the bottle and held it up as if trying to demonstrate its greatness.

Gilbert nodded. 'The beer is awesomely imported from Germany, home of the best beer in the world.' He smirked at Mathias mischievously, but the other teenager only shrugged.

'Come on man, everyone knows Danish beer is-'

He got no further than that, for at that moment he was yanked backwards by his collar in a tight, strangling grip. Choking slightly and scrambling for footing, he could do nothing but be dragged backwards, before he was sent flying out the front door. Lying in the gravel of the Beilschmidt driveway, he rolled over slowly. His father was towering over him, with the most menacing expression he had ever seen the man wear.

'What the hell are you doing here? Are you an idiot? We've been looking for you all night. You foolish, selfish boy. **Get** **up**.'

Mathias was yanked up off the ground before he could even move, and was just as quickly shoved into the back seat of his dad's car. He noticed a crowd watching the drama from the doorway of the house as the car rolled away. He was shaking slightly. He has never seen his dad like this before, and it scared him. As the car drove away into the darkness, the two occupants remained silent, until finally Mathias' dad sighed, cleared his throat, and spoke.

'Son- I... I'm sorry. I overreacted back there. It's just- Signe and I, we... We want you to be happy. I was going to tell you earlier, before you stormed out. We're going to Norway. Just on holiday for now, nothing long term yet. We're going to stay in that little town for a month, see how it goes. If we like it, we move there. Ok?'

Mathias stared out of the window, stunned into silence. He really had no clue how to deal with the situation. He was always that cheerful boy who was never fazed by anything, but somehow this had left him speechless. He didn't _want _to go to Norway, but right now his dad scared him so much he didn't dare disagree. Instead, he just continued to watch streetlamps whizz by in the night. His dad sighed deeply and silence settled on the car once more. After a few minutes, his father spoke again.

'We're leaving tomorrow.'

Mathias' eyes widened in shock as he turned to look at his father, or rather the back of his father' head. Tomorrow? His heart seemed to flip in his ribcage. His breathing grew tight. He couldn't speak. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't think. How? Why? Tomorrow? Today seemed like some impossible, never-ending soap opera of life changing statements. He could still hardly believe the original statement.

No one spoke for the remainder of the journey. Mathias never acknowledged a word his father had said- something that gave him a sort of rebellious satisfaction. He spent the rest of the trip thinking about the events of the day, considering what his father had said.

Norway.

That night he could not sleep. Despite being totally exhausted, the thoughts racing round his mind made dozing difficult. Eventually, he fell into a light, dream-filled sleep full of mist and unknowing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: sdkfbngfknkfs people have read it and followed it holy crap I was not expecting that sakjdfnk_

_Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! The first was a bit dull so far, I know, but we needed to get the story going. _

_Please let me know what you think~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything to go with it bladabladibla_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

'_**I heard them calling in the distance, **_

_**So I packed my things and ran, **_

_**Far away from all the trouble,**_

_**I had caused with my two hands' (Mountain Sound, Of Monsters and Men)**_

The cold was the first thing that hit Mathias as he stepped out of the airport into the icy, Norwegian air. The second thing was that there was an incredibly deep layer of snow covering everything. Snow was not unknown in Denmark, but he was not used to such amounts of it. He had spent the flight over listening to music and watching clouds outside the window. That part of the journey had not been long. However, from what he had understood, the travelling did not end here. Apparently the little town was situated right next to a ski resort, a few hours from here by coach. It didn't sound overly appealing, but the thought that Signe was prone to terrible travel sickness cheered him up.

The ride was far more interesting than Mathias ever could have imagined. Beautiful mountains rose and fell on both sides while snow flurried all around. The dense forests of coniferous trees, heavy with snow, occasionally opened to show wide expanses of frozen wasteland stretching far into the distance. Signs started to appear as they neared their destination, directing them towards odd Norwegian places with odd Norwegian names. His dad pointed one out and told him that that was where they were going. He then promptly went back to sleep, with Signe leaning against him in the seat across from Mathias.

Mathias didn't want to talk to them anyway.

Finally, around mid-afternoon, they arrived at the town. Buses were stopping and starting all around, carrying skiers to all the various nearby locations. It seemed pretty busy at the moment. Of course, it was skiing season. At least that would give him something to do. The flat they had rented for the month was just across from the coach stop. His dad had assured him that renting a flat was more sensible than staying in a hotel room, as it was cheaper and meant that they had more control over when and what they could eat, etc. Mathias was a little bummed about not having a swimming pool in the basement, but other than that he didn't much care. The apartment had two bedrooms. Mathias was very thankful for that. His was small with a tiny bed in the corner and not much else, but at least he had his own space. The rest of that day was spent settling in. Or rather, his dad and Signe unpacked while he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling with music blaring in his ears. He didn't really want to do anything at all, especially _help_. The two adults seemed alright with that. They probably felt a little guilty for making him come here at all. At least, he hoped so. They should do.

That night, Signe and Mathias' father watched some stupid Norwegian movie on the tiny TV in the living room/dining room/kitchen while eating a ready meal they had picked up earlier. The flat had only 4 rooms, so if Mathias wanted any privacy he would have to go to his room. That's where he sat and ate that night, and eventually fell asleep with headphones in his ears and the lights on.

Sometime later that night, Mathias' dad opened the door to find his son fast asleep on top of his covers with lights on and music playing loudly from the headphones. He gently placed the duvet over his son, pulled out the headphones and placed a kiss to his forehead before turning out the lights and whispering 'goodnight' into the darkness. If only he could make the boy understand. He sighed and left the room. He closed the door gently behind him.

* * *

The next few days were spent mostly lazing around on Mathias' part, while the adults bustled around, buying food and preparing the flat for a month of being lived in. Amongst other things, they attempted to convince Mathias to go skiing, or sign up for skiing lessons. He recoiled at the idea, and no more was spoken of it until a few days later, when Mathias was forced to finally venture outside of the flat.

'Mathias. You have to get outside. You've been inside for days. Some fresh air would do you good. Go for a walk- I don't want to see you back here for at least an hour. Got it?'

Mathias grunted his understanding, and reluctantly exited the building. He knew exactly why they wanted him out, and he did not approve. Luckily, he had brought his favourite coat. It was a long, black trench coat that his mother had given to him, and he absolutely loved it. He thought it rather suited him too.

The chill of the outside left him breathless for a moment, but he wrapped his bright red scarf tighter around his neck and braced himself against the cold before stepping out into the street. He could turn left and head into the town centre, or right and head towards the ski resort. From what he had seen from the coach window, the town centre was little more than a pharmacist, a supermarket and a few small, insignificant shops. He chose to venture towards the resort, not really knowing where he was going, just walking. The snow crunched underfoot pleasantly and he actually quite enjoyed the landscape as he strolled. It was not far to the mountain, and he soon found himself at the bottom staring up at the passing ski lifts and cable cars. It looked enticing. He could see people, small dots on white, weaving back and forth on the snow high above. Amongst some trees he found an old wooden bench only partly covered in snow. He didn't know how long he sat there, just watching the ski lifts pass by. Occasionally he would wave and smile at the people sitting there. It became a little game for him, seeing who would wave back and who would look away reproachfully. It was entertaining to see people's reactions.

Mathias was typically a social person. It wasn't really like him to spend so much time alone. Not that he had much choice. All his friends were back home in Copenhagen. Luckily, he did have his phone and was still texting with some of his friends. Gilbert mostly, and Alfred too. The three were infamous for their parties and wild behaviour. Though, come to think of it, he would describe neither as his best friend. Gilbert had Francis and Antonio. Alfred had Arthur. Mathias didn't really have a best friend. This had never really bothered him before, he hadn't really needed one, but now that he was so far away it was lonely to know that no one was truly missing him.

As he walked back towards the flat, he passed a ski rental shop. His eyes fell on the brightly coloured snowboards displayed in the window and he remembered how he used to snowboard at the fake-snow ski slope in the city with Gilbert and his Canadian friend-... Mathias could never remember his name. He had been reasonably good on the board and remembered impressing ...whatever his name was, who apparently used to be a frequent skier. Either way, he was suddenly itching to get out on the slopes. He'd make sure to ask dad when he got back.

As he walked into the building, he noticed someone sitting in the lobby. It was a mysterious looking boy, around his age, completely engrossed in a book resting on his lap. The intriguing stranger had platinum blonde hair that flopped over his eye on one side and was held back by a cross-shaped hair clip on the other. Mathias couldn't help but stare as he made his way to the elevator. He forgot to press the button to his apartment floor, and just stood there for a moment gazing at the beautiful boy on the sofa. He wasn't sure how long he stood there before suddenly the boy looked up, straight at Mathias, with a glare so icy it chilled him just to think about it. With that, Mathias quickly bustled back into the elevator and slammed the button up to his flat. He wasn't sure whether he was incredibly embarrassed to have been discovered staring or absolutely thrilled that he had been noticed at all by the mysterious stranger. He would definitely make sure to see more of him.

The boy in the lobby had completely distracted him from his current goal, but once he reached the apartment he remembered. He walked in and called for his father, who came bustling out of the bedroom, looking red in the face. Mathias inwardly smirked at his discomfort.

His dad was thrilled to hear that Mathias was interested in snowboarding. Anything to get the boy out of the flat and enjoying himself. Much to Mathias' delight, he offered to pay for board rental and ski pass for the next week. He even said he'd pay for more later if he wanted it. Mathias, who was crazily excited to get started, ran down to the rental shop that afternoon and got himself the coolest snowboard he could find, as well as some winter gear for the mountain. The one he chose was sleek with a striking red and black design that reminded him of his bedroom back home. The sun was setting when he left the store, framing the mountains in a picturesque golden glow. It made Mathias smile as he walked briskly with a new-found spring in his step. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: Oh my, I'm completely baffled and flattered at the fact that anyone has read this at all, let alone reviewed, favourited and everything. Wow! Thank you very much, I promise I'll be posting lots more of this story. As usual, enjoy! Let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: (Do I have to do this every chapter?) I still don't own anything _

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

'_**Og går eg i det landet, mangt rart og vakkert der,**_

_**Så undrast eg og veit eg det har alltid vore her' (Det som varer, Odd Nordstoga)**_

When morning came, Mathias was the first one up. In fact, he had gotten dressed, eaten breakfast and was on his way out the door before his dad or Signe woke up. It was just as he was scribbling down a note to say where he was going that Signe walked in, rubbing her eyes and yawning lazily. She was wearing his father's shirt and a pair of slippers several sizes too big. She looked like she was still asleep, so Mathias simply placed the note in her hands before dodging past and out the front door. Signe could barely mumble in protest before the teenager was gone. She stood dazed for a moment before stumbling back to bed.

The mountain was completely packed. Everywhere Mathias turned there was a child with a parent attached to the back of their coat, or a sprawling man falling head first into the snow, or a giant caterpillar of unsteady ski-school kids making their way excruciatingly slowly down the slope. Eventually he decided to head down to the cafe area and hang out until it quietened down, seeing as he wasn't getting much snowboarding done anyway. He sat and drank a coke while gazing out the window at the view. It really was quite stunning from up here. The mountains and frozen forests stretched out before him like a perfect painting.

Gradually, Mathias came back to his senses and realised something was going on. Following the crowd of people shuffling in some unknown direction, he gradually made his way to where the attention was directed. It seemed that the resort had a jump park. The focus of the crowd seemed to be on one skier, who stood at the side and looked like he was preparing to go. The crowd grew silent for a moment before the slender man burst forward. He flew over the jump. Time seemed to stand still. The skier took off and executed the most perfect, magnificent back flip Mathias had ever seen. It left him breathless. It was extraordinary. It was exhilarating to watch. It made him want to jump up and punch the air. It made him want to learn to do tricks himself. The entire crowd of spectators let out a sigh of relief as the mysterious skier touched lightly down on the snow once more with remarkable elegance.

The show continued as the talented skier went on to perform a spectacular array of jumps and tricks that left the onlookers stunned, Mathias included. He was completely entranced. By the time the performance had finished, and the skier had retreated back into the shadows, the amount of people upon the slopes seemed to have reduced by quite a bit. Mathias was pleased. He picked up his board and made his way to the ski lifts, still thinking about that astonishing show. Would he ever be able to do stunts like that? As he daydreamed, a lift came and went. He snapped back to reality just in time to catch the next one, along with a stranger who hopped on next to him. As the ski lift slowly rose into the clear sky, Mathias realised who he was sitting next to. It was the mysterious skier from earlier! Mathias almost squirmed in excitement.

'Hey! You're the guy who was doing tricks earlier right? That was amazing!' he exclaimed with a great big grin on his face.

Slowly, the lone skier turned his still-helmeted head to face Mathias. He then proceeded to carefully remove the helmet and place it next to him. Then it dawned on Mathias. This guy, this phenomenal skier- he was the beautiful boy he had observed in the lobby yesterday. This teenager, surely no older than himself, was one of the most talented people he'd ever seen. It made him feel slightly insignificant for a moment.

'Holy crap! You're that boy from yesterday!'

The mysterious boy stared at Mathias icily. His gaze was cold and hard, his eyes deep blue and shrouded in mist. Something seemed to click, deep behind the teenager's steely exterior. Something hardly detectable, yet obvious to Mathias. His face seemed expressionless at first, but Mathias could read a thousand different things there. It intrigued him. He wanted to know this boy.

'Y-you... You're the guy who was staring at me yesterday in the lobby...'

'Ahh, uh, yeah, that was me.' Mathias grinned happily at the boy, undeterred by his cruel stare, 'It's not my fault you're so beautiful.'

Uh oh. Did he seriously just say that? Straight to his face? Oh well.

Mathias was a very upfront kind of guy. He said what he thought. He was often hated for it. It got him into lots of tricky situations. Like this one.

The boy blushed wildly but turned his head to try and hide. Mathias couldn't help but smile at that. It was kinda cute. He liked how it seemed to affect the-

'OWWWwwwwww FUCK' Mathias groaned and recoiled, pulling his leg up and holding it with a hurt expression on his face.

The boy looked blankly at Mathias and gave him a self-satisfied nod before sliding onto the fast approaching ground. Mathias almost fell off in his haste to catch the fast disappearing boy. He hadn't even learnt his name yet! He stumbled forwards, and though he tried to follow, the lone skier proved too fast to catch up with.

'Wait, stop, what's your name?!' Mathias called after the shape which was now gone over the slope ahead. He was disappointed to not have talked more, but he knew he wouldn't give up. Not with someone so interesting. This was not the last he would see of the mysterious skier. He was sure of it.

* * *

Lukas slammed the door behind him as he walked into the flat.

'I'm home.' He called flatly to whoever was listening. His brother was curled up on the balcony, wrapped in a blanket and reading a book, his stuffed puffin tucked comfortably under his arm. After a quick inspection of the tiny flat, Lukas decided that his mother must be out somewhere, possibly at work. He didn't really know anymore. He spent almost all his free time on the slopes and didn't spend much time with his family anyway.

He stepped onto the balcony slowly and deliberately.

'Little brother.'

The white haired boy turned to meet the gaze of the Norwegian teenager. Both stares were equally cold, both faces equally emotionless.

'Please don't call me that.'

'You should call me big brother.'

'...I'd rather not.'

'I'm not leaving until you call me big brother.'

Emil stared at his brother questioningly. Truth be told, he was a little intimidated. He had only moved in with his mother and half brother a few months ago, and Lukas still scared him. The boy seemed to insist on calling him 'little brother' all the time, and being generally as creepy as possibly. Emil still wasn't sure if he actually meant it or if he was just messing with him. That face, devoid of expression, made it difficult to tell. For half brothers raised in different places by different people, the two were surprisingly alike. Both were quiet and preferred to spend time alone. Both enjoyed reading books and avoiding human interaction. Both never disclosed their true feelings. So far, the two had a kind of unspoken connection and respect for each other, despite Lukas' creepy behaviour.

'Fine...' Emil felt like he could stand the threatening glare no longer, '...Big... Brother.'

Lukas left the balcony with a tiny hint of a smirk tugging at his lips. He did love his new brother, but making him crawl was really quite amusing. He supposed that was what brothers were for anyways. The arrival of the until-recently-unknown but supposed-brother from Iceland had at first put Lukas on edge, but nowadays he just felt relieved. His mother had really perked up from a depressing year when she saw her long-lost son. The family were still going through a rough spot, but his mother seemed happier now and in the end, didn't that matter more than money?

Lukas tried to concentrate on these thoughts, but could not stop his mind from wandering to more tempting places. His thought kept flickering to that grinning boy on the ski lift. That stupid grin had damn near driven him crazy but at the same time triggered something indescribable deep within. There was a very small part of him that _liked_ that smile. The same part that kept making him think about it he presumed. Then there was that comment.

Had a random stranger really called him beautiful? He hardly believed it. It made him squirm. He didn't like that. He'd sure given the boy what he'd deserved though. There'd certainly be a bloody great bruise on his shin after that.

A note on the fridge notified him that mom was indeed out, due to an important call from work. Lukas sighed and threw it aside before heading to the cupboard to make some ostesmørbrød. It was the easiest thing he could come up with at the moment, plus, Emil seemed to love it. He brought a plate out to his brother who nodded in approval and accepted the food. No words were uttered. There was no need for that. Lukas ate his dinner sitting cross-legged on the floor of his room, facing the tiny TV propped up on the dresser. Some old Norwegian TV show he remembered from his childhood was playing, and he half-watched it, half daydreamed. Daydreamed about sparkling, azure eyes...

Urgh... He shuddered and ushered the thoughts away. Those kinds of ridiculous thoughts had no place inside his head. Instead, he pulled out one of the few books he had yet to read and made his way down to the lobby. It was his favourite place to sit and read. It meant he could be alone, but at the same time watch people passing by. It was the perfect combination. He completely denied that he was actually there simply in hope of a glimpse of that wild blonde hair once more... That was definitely not why he was down here.

Definitely not.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: wow, hello again. I'm having a lot of fun with this story omg. If you are reading this, know that I love you. I loveee youuu allllll! Remember, reviews, favourites, follows- they all make my day ^_^ Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer? Is it necessary? Still don't own anything._

_**Chapter four**_

'_**I look at you and I'm your silent friend.**_

_**So what are you smiling for?' (Smiling for, Bigbang)**_

A ray of sunlight streaming defiantly in through a crack between the curtains woke Mathias from his slumber the next morning. Going to the window, he could see the mountains and snow covered landscape stretching out before him. He couldn't wait for another day out there. He scurried through the morning routine, trying desperately to finish before anyone else woke up. Unfortunately he had no such luck. Just as he finished his last bite of cereal, his dad wandered in, looking surprisingly well-rested and chipper. He plopped down on the chair next to Mathias. The situation gave Mathias a horrible sense of déjà vu from the last time this happened and it made his skin crawl. That had not been a good day. He chose to ignore the situation and go back to eating his cereal. His dad obviously had different ideas.

'Good morning Mathias, you seem to be in a hurry?

'Just excited to get out on the slopes.' Mathias mumbled into a spoon full of coco-pops.

Despite Mathias actually meaning what he said, his dad seemed to be buying none of it.

'Look, son, if you ever need to talk-'

'It's fine dad. See ya!' Seeing the chance to escape, Mathias quickly grabbed his stuff and swung out the door. Phew. He'd almost had to sit through a full fatherly talk there about his 'feelings'. As much as Mathias loved his father, he had always seemed slightly insecure about his decision making. It left Mathias many a loophole to slip through when need. Back home he had been quite the party animal and, other than that last time, he had mostly gotten away with it without so much as a slap on the hand. Not that his dad was a pushover, definitely not. He was known to occasionally lose his cool and those times were what scared Mathias into keeping at least some control over his actions.

Now he was happily sitting in a ski lift, heading up on his first run of the day. He had been messing around on mostly blue and some red pistes the day before, and so headed up to a different red course this time. The start was extremely steep and put Mathias' heart in his throat as the board raced lightly over the lumps in the tightly-packed snow. This run was slightly less crowded than the lower class ones, due to the difficulty, but was still no better than yesterday. There was always somebody in his way. He almost went head over heels when he turned a corner straight into a group of inexperienced 12-year olds huddled right in the middle of everything. He gave them an angry glare and a shout as he glided past them smoothly after only just saving his fall. They looked absolutely terrified and it made him feel slightly bad. Oh well. He wasn't stopping now.

He was tempted to go back down into the cafe as he had the morning before to wait for the crowds to die down, but decided against it. He would just stay on the harder slopes where there were fewer people for now. As he reached the end of the red piste, and saw the ski lifts ahead, he went for it. He jumped onto one heading for a black piste. He hardly thought about it. The lifts rose gradually up into the sky and Mathias wished that he had given it some thought. What was he doing? No way was he ready for black, he couldn't-

He was there. The lift pushed him off onto the ground looming ahead. Reluctantly, he let his grip of it go as it disappeared back down the mountain. He was stuck up here. There was only one way down. Staring down the course ahead he felt a dread rise within him. He was no coward, but this- this absolutely terrified him. Alarm bells rang as he gently pushed himself off the top, stress and panic causing him to feel stiff and taut. He started off carefully, staying out of the way of passing skiers and snowboarders as he grew in confidence and finally decided that _he could do this_. It wasn't _that_ hard. He could do it. His ego grew as he gained speed and started to show off a little. He could _do_ this. Only his second day _ever_ on real snow and he was doing this. It thrilled him. It boosted him. It made him-

'Oh fuck.'

And then he went tumbling head first down the slope. The snow was so smooth he found himself unable to stop himself from sliding down the mountain. People whizzed past, threatening to bash into him as he tucked his head down and inwardly screamed in fear. He was such a fool. He had been cocky and now he was going to suffer for it. He fumbled madly for a grip on the sleek ice but there was nothing. He flailed. He twisted and turned and-

He stopped.

Someone had stopped him. Someone small. Someone with more strength than expected. Mathias looked up, shielding his eyes from the glaring sun to view his rescuer. His very beautiful, talented, sulky rescuer. The boy from the ski lift. His mysterious saviour grunted emotionlessly and offered Mathias a hand to pull himself up with. Mathais took it.

'Phew, thanks dude.' Mathias grinned as he stood upright and wiped his brow, 'You saved my ass there man.'

The boy, name still unknown, frowned and shifted his helmet, which was tucked under his arm tightly.

'Didn't realise it was you.' He said and looked away. It made Mathias chuckle, causing the other teenager to glare at him as if he took offense.

'Say, does the hero have a name?' Mathias said dramatically, waving his arm in the air as if to demonstrate the theatricality of the moment.

The platinum blonde boy continued to frown, but Mathias could see that deep down he was amused.

'I'm Lukas.'

'And I, my faithful hero, am Mathias.' Mathias exclaimed with a curtsy, 'Pleased to meet you.'

He offered his hand to Lukas, who ignored it and went to put his helmet back on.

'Don't fall again.' He said flatly.

'I can't guarantee anything.' Grinned Mathias as Lukas streaked away over the drop ahead. Mathias was definitely going to do everything in his might to see this boy more. It was starting to get interesting.

* * *

Mathias spent the rest of that day and the next playing around on different difficulty slopes, though he didn't try any more black pistes. He couldn't deny himself; he was kind of looking out for Lukas all decked out in his blue ski gear. He thought it was cute. It reminded him of a little sailor or something. He looked through all the red and blue pistes, scanning, searching. Where was he?

He didn't think to look on the green slopes. Why would he? Why would such a skilled skier be down there? Finally, Mathias gave up and went home. Home to face his dad and his wonderful 'emotional conversations'...

* * *

Lukas hated kids.

Okay, maybe not all kids.

Just these ones.

He wasn't sure how his mom had convinced him to start teaching the ski school on the mountain, but he knew he resented her for it. It had probably been something to do with the cash. Or maybe it was the free ski pass that came with it? Either way, he hated teaching little kids to stand upright on snow. It was ridiculous. He was more of a daycare service so the adults could go off and have their fun while he dealt with the swarm of ignorant brats who nattered behind him. He was better than this. He should be out on a black piste somewhere or performing in one of the ski resort's regular stunt shows. He should not be babysitting.

As he led the group down the easiest course in the resort, he sighed and looked back at the long line of children. They were moving all together, like an enormous, colourful, immensely slow caterpillar. He'd been doing this for so long and he still believed there was nothing more boring than this. If there was, he wanted nothing to do with it. He was broken from the dreary daze by ruckus coming from behind him. He turned to find two boys fighting on the ground.

The kids were on top of each other, shouting and pulling each other's hair. To Lukas it just looked pathetic. He sighed and went to split them up. He'd been teaching this group for the whole week now, and he was so glad this was his last day. Sunday was his day off, and then he'd get to do jumps again. He had grown vaguely familiar to the names of the children, and could identify that one of the boys was Peter, the son of the gay couple who were always standing around waving. At least, one of them was waving. The other looked like he was about to kill someone. Lukas didn't know the other boy's name. He didn't much care.

'Off. Get off now.'

When the kids ignored his bored warning, he simply went over and yanked them apart, choking them by the back of their coats. He rolled his eyes and gave them a disapproving glare before setting them down. The boys sat in the snow for a moment, looking dazed, before they gathered themselves and got up.

'That's it. Class dismissed. Go be annoying elsewhere.'

And they were gone. As if by magic. Lukas loved how they did that. Meant he didn't have to look at them anymore. The afternoon was lazily growing old, and Lukas took the quiet resort as a final opportunity to get a good run done on one of his favourite pistes. It was a black one, never crowded but never empty. Today it was just him. It was pleasant. He rode out the twisting paths and perilous bumps with such speed and agility it would have made any onlooker tense with anticipation sigh with relief every time he executed a perfect manoeuvre.

That was his thing. Skiing. It had always been his thing. Ever since he was big enough to fit into the boots, he had been out on these slopes. He loved the mountains more than anything he could name. While everything else in his life teetered on the edge, the mountains were always there. Forever solid, forever unwavering, forever beautiful. That's why he spent every waking moment possible out here, out in the snow with the wind beating his face and the sun burning his skin. Because out here he was more alive than anything else could ever make him feel. Paying taxes and worrying your life away was not life. Life was in the nature. Life was the adrenaline and the beauty and the world.

This was life.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: afgsdhgvfdjbanknfgskbfghk lmnlkgh_

_That is all._

_(Also, you should really check out the songs I put in the starts of the chapters because they are all awesome :333)_

_(And I made a cover photo! It's not brilliant, but it'll do..)_

_Reviews make my day!_

_Disclaimer? Oh come on. (still don't own anything)_

* * *

**_Chapter five_**

**_'Någon spelar på ett piano ovanför _**

**_en haltande, klumpig Für Elise _**

**_Hon dansar runt som för att visa att hon hör _**

**_Jag älskar allt hon gör' (Vintervila, Kent)_**

Sunday was a fun day for Lukas. It was his break. He was finally free to head out into the funpark. He'd only had one chance this week to practice. That had pretty much been a show in itself. It seemed whenever he went on the ski jumps he ended up with a group of spectators, and the crowd was already gathering today. He prepared himself while the other skiers each took their turn to show off their various jumps and tricks. It was impressive, no doubt, but everyone was there for the last performance. Lukas' performance.

He wasn't big-headed. He didn't advertise his shows and he didn't announce them. It was simply spread by word of mouth. Eventually everyone knew about the stunt performances every Sunday, and though at first the pressure had affected him, Lukas couldn't deny that he enjoyed the attention. He was usually so unsociable, so drawn-back and reserved. It felt good to occasionally come out of his shell and show off a bit.

He almost smiled as he pushed off from the start. Then he spotted him. Mathias, waving eagerly from the sidelines. What an idiot. Nevertheless, he couldn't help the tiny smile that crept onto his face. The wind swept it away before anyone noticed.

* * *

Mathias had heard the commotion just in time to catch Lukas' performance. It was spectacular, even more so than the last. Afterwards, he stalked down the mysterious boy. He found him hiding behind a building, watching the scenery. Mathias settled carefully down next to him and grinned.

'Heeeyyyyy'

He received nothing but a glare. It was enough.

'What'cha doing out here?' He asked, cocking his head playfully.

Lukas gestured towards the landscape. '...What do you think?'

Now Mathias saw a chance for fun. He was just itching to get under the reserved boy's skin, make him blush. He leaned in ever so gently... 'Enlighten me' he purred into the Norwegian boy's ear. Was that a flush he detected? He smirked mischievously.

The other boy gave Mathias a suddenly startled look before rapidly shifting his expression back to its default setting of 'permanently indifferent' and sighing.

'I like the view from out here. It's beautiful.'

'It sure is' said Mathias dreamily, not shifting his gaze from Lukas for one moment. Noticing no reaction from the other boy, he switched tactics.

'It's refreshing out here. Makes you feel alive.' Mathias said lazily as he lay down into the snow and stretched happily, splaying his limbs out in every direction.

'Not gonna join me?'

Lukas hadn't looked away from the mountains. He only turned now to give Mathias a hateful glance before turning back. He didn't see the mischievous look that was growing on the Dane's face...

'Fine, have it your way.'

And then he pounced. Lukas had no clue what was happening until Mathias was sat right on top of him, flashing him that huge, stupid grin. That grin was wiped away in a second as he received a hard knee to the groin. He rolled off the smaller boy and groaned in pain.

'Urghhhhh'

As Mathias lay there, face down in the snow, Lukas had an idea. He started packing snow around the incapacitated boy, who continued to groan, but didn't move. Soon he had formed a nicely shaped dome right the way around the teenager's head. As he started on the body, Mathias started to realise what was going on.

'U- ...what... what're you- huh- stop!' He sat up immediately, spraying snow everywhere. He had the white, frosty powder stuffed into every crevice. It had crystallised on his eyebrows too, and Lukas found it hard not to laugh at the sight. Mathias shook his head vigorously, ridding himself of the freezing substance, and then stared at Lukas with a challenging expression on his face. An expression that said 'oh, it is on.' And it was so on.

He kicked a flurry of snow up in Lukas' face just as the boy realised what he was thinking and started to back away. It got him square up the nose. As Lukas recovered, Mathias wheeled backwards and grabbed a chunk of snow, quickly shaping it to form a shoddy snowball. He lobbed it at Lukas, only just scraping his shoulder. The other teenager laughed mockingly, but Mathias had no time to register his shock at the sound before he was hit right in the face by a perfectly-moulded ball of icy Norwegian fury.

'You forget, I've lived here my entire life. I know snow far better than you ever will.' Lukas called tauntingly, before going after Mathias, who had hidden himself behind the side of the building. As he rounded the corner, he heard Mathias' gleeful cry of 'Oh really!' before his face was met with a wall of snow, knocking him back onto the ground. The larger teenager then promptly went on to straddle the boy, looking happy and triumphant as Lukas squirmed beneath him. Lukas felt himself flush and he felt the weight of the other boy pressing down on him in a way that should not be so irritatingly pleasant. Finally he managed to throw Mathias off, and kicked some snow in his face for good measure. Mathias sat up just in time to see Lukas disappear around the corner. While others might have thought their chances ruined, Mathias was persistent. Besides, he had caught a blush there. On someone as stone cold as Lukas, that was pretty major. He was beaming just thinking about it now. Yes. He would get his mysterious blonde boy. He would certainly not stop trying now.

* * *

Lukas fell down against his bedroom door. What had happened today?

He wasn't able to concentrate on anything else that day and had to head home earlier than usual. He just kept replaying those scenes in his head. The hot whisper in his ear. That grinning face just above his and how being straddled like that had made every cell in his body seem to curl with a kind of screaming longing. He couldn't get his head around what he was feeling. He didn't have a crush on this boy did he?Moreover, he wasn't gay was he? He had never really thought about it before. He hadn't really had a proper crush before. He'd hardly spoken to anyone, let alone gotten to know anyone enough to like them in that way. And now, that idiot boy with his idiot grin and his idiot face- was that really all it took? Just a few words whispered softly and a big smile? He was weaker than he thought. He sighed and flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Those eyes.

That smile.

Lukas turned his head and bashed it against the wall. No effect. Again. Still nothing.

BASH BASH BASH

'Err, Lukas? Are you okay?'

The Norwegian boy turned over onto his back once more and glared at Emil, who stood with the door cracked open, peeking in.

'I'm **fine**' said Lukas, and returned to what he was doing nonchalantly.

Emil quietly shut the door and shook his head. His new brother was really quite weird.

* * *

The next day, Mathias searched. The snow fight had left him dizzyingly happy and ridiculously enthusiastic for his prospects. Just the thought of Lukas sent tingles through his entire body. He had never felt about anyone the way he did about this boy. This was new. He was intrigued and enchanted by the teenager's mysterious nature and beautiful features, and he wanted nothing more than to get to know him. It wasn't that he just wanted to get in his pants. He wanted more than that. It sounded cheesy and stupid in his own mind, but he honestly just wanted to be his boyfriend. He wanted to hold his hand and kiss his cheek and watch stars with him and-

Oh it all sounded so ridiculously sappy.

In an attempt to escape his plaguing thoughts, he headed for some more challenging slopes. They did the trick nicely. Navigating the narrow, winding paths took his mind right off it. Well, not completely. He was still looking out for his silent, misty-eyed teenager.

He was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_Authors note: (again!) FOR SOME REASON T HERE ARE GAPS IN ALL THE WORDS I CAN'T F IX IT ARGHHGHGHGH I APOLOGIZE _

_EDIT: I think I fixed it now! Phew, sorry about that!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Uwah, I was so busy working on the next chapters I forgot to post this one earlier! Oh well, hope you enjoy. This one is the longest so far! :3_

_Reviews make my day._

* * *

_**Chapter six**_

'_**Just bite your lip and forget,**_

_**That all I ever do,**_

_**Is to sit and wait for someone who,**_

_**Would take me by the hand and by the heart,**_

_**And show me where to start' (The Third Time, Choir of Young Believers)**_

Mathias didn't find Lukas that day. Nor the next. Nor the next after that. He was quite worried. He snowboarded piste after piste, getting more and more desperate as the week drew on. Time was passing. Where was Lukas?

In other news, Mathias was only getting better and better at boarding. People admired his skills and he whooshed past them on courses, sometimes giving him angry glares and disapproving tuts at his outrageous speed. It made him smile. It was Wednesday morning he woke up with the idea. It was crazy. And he was going to do it.

He headed up the mountain as usual that morning, staring out at the breath-taking scenery. The whole landscape was shrouded in mist, which took a violet tinge in the morning light. It curled around the forests and mountains, claiming them into the kingdom of clouds.

As Mathias reached the top of his favourite red piste, he took a deep breath and pushed off. However, he did not continue straight. He did not follow the wide path down the mountain side. He split off at the top, taking a track etched into the snow by many before him. He was trying off-piste. He was going into the wilderness. It was new and terrifying, but exhilarating all at once. He had to regularly dodge rocks, but otherwise this was fantastic. He didn't have to worry about crowds, there was not a person in sight, and he would choose exactly where he went. He found himself enjoying himself far more than on the usual courses. This was far more exciting. Probably because it was far more dangerous.

That was when he noticed the figure in the distance. There was a decidedly blue dot ahead, and it grew larger and larger and Mathias approached. As he drew near, he realised that it was a person curled up with their feet under them and settled into the snow quite well. Mathias drew his snowboard to a quick, and tricky, halt, causing snow to splatter up around his board, straight into the downed person's face. Only then did Mathias notice who it was.

'Lukas!' He grinned at the sight of the boy. Perfect. He had finally found him. Then he realised.

'What are you doing here?'

Lukas looked up at him with some anger in his eyes. 'What does it look like?' he growled.

Mathias hadn't really paid much notice to the scenario at all to be honest. His eyes immediately fell to the tangle of a mess that were Lukas' legs. He was pretty sure they weren't supposed to bend that way.

'Oh god.'

Mathias covered his mouth and felt a panic rising inside him. This was not good. Nope. Not good. Not good at all.

Lukas looked on in silent interest as Mathias got himself completely worked up, and then eventually returned himself to his normal, annoyingly cheerful state before turning back to face Lukas. He couldn't help but notice that this time the smile looked forced and unnatural. It unnerved him.

'What happened?' asked Mathias, once he had finally gathered himself.

'Chicken heads. Caught my ski on one, went tumbling straight into this rock.' Lukas gestured. Mathias winced at the story, wondering how Lukas kept his cool like that when his legs looked like broken twigs.

'Chicken heads?' Mathias enquired nervously.

'Lumps of frozen snow.'

Lukas stared tiredly out over the mist. This spot had a particularly amazing view of the mountains. The violet morning light was slowly turning into a more golden glow, radiating through the clouds and settling on random patches of the landscape, creating a scene that reminded Mathias of the old religious paintings he had seen when forced to go to church as a child. It was mesmerising. The two sat in silence for an amount of time that Mathias couldn't measure, just observing. Just breathing in the fresh air and taking in the beautiful scene before them.

Mathias broke the spell first of course.

'Does it hurt?'

Lukas gave Mathias a sarcastic look.

'No. Not at all.' He said dryly, 'It's not like my legs are bent backwards or anything. It's not like I can't move them, no, not at all.'

Mathias gasped and shifted uncomfortably.

'What can I do? I could help you! I could carry you! We could-'

Lukas cut him off. 'Not likely. I can't even feel them. No chance you can do it alone.'

'I could though! I'm totally awesome like that!'

Lukas sighed deeply and shut his eyes. Now he had to deal with this idiot. He denied entirely that deep down he was actually kind of happy, if not just for the company alone. Before he could resist, Mathias had hooked his arms under Lukas' and was attempting to lift him.

Lukas shrieked as the pain shot through him in a powerful wave, leaving him shaking. Mathias recoiled immediately, slumping the boy back into his previous position where he lay limply against the rock.

Mathias was freaking out. He fussed all around Lukas, doing anything and everything to try and make it better. It hadn't exactly been smart of him, he had to admit. He had just been trying to help, but he always managed to mess things up more than he helped the situation. Lukas was lying back now, his head resting on the rock and his eyes closed. It suddenly occurred to Mathias that maybe he shouldn't let Lukas fall asleep in the cold like this. Wasn't that how people died in the movies?

'Erm, Lukas? Luuuukaaaaas'

The boy cracked his eyes open and gave Mathias a disapproving look.

'I should go get help.' He stated, gaining confidence after his earlier mistake. Yes. Help was the best option. He could get someone from the resort and they would come up with their stretchers and fancy equipment and-

'No.'

Mathias tilted his head quizzically.

'Just... Just don't leave okay.'

Lukas hid his face, but not quick enough to disguise the enormous blush. Realising what was going on, Mathias felt a smile tug at his lips, which he tried to hide so as not to worsen the situation.

'Alright, we'll stay here. Someone is bound to ski past eventually. Then they can get help.' He said as he sat down slowly next to Lukas. He couldn't help but grin at him now. He was just so cute with that little rogue curl and the way he looked in the opposite direction to avoid eye-contact. Time passed in silence. More time. Neither had any way to tell how much time, but the sun was moving gradually higher into the sky. The landscape was beautiful and glistening in the morning sun and Mathias felt more at peace than he had ever felt in any other long period of absolute silence. Eventually he spoke.

'Lukas..' He said the word in a musing way. It wasn't a question. It wasn't an attempt to get his attention. It was him thinking aloud.

'Lukas...'

Lukas gave him a questioning look as Mathias continued to stare straight ahead, his brow furrowed in concentration. Finally he turned to Lukas.

'Where are you from?'

'Where do you think? Norway.' Lukas continued to stare at the boy in confusion. What was going on?

Mathias turned back to the view and carried on thinking.

'Er... What are you doing?' Lukas ventured, sitting up and wincing slightly at the pain in his legs.

At this, Mathias turned and beamed at the smaller boy. 'I'm coming up with an awesome nickname for you of course!'

Lukas sighed and lay back again. He should have known better than to think it was anything of actual importance.

Expecting a painful blow, Mathias braced himself. When nothing came, he carried on.

'Ah! I've got the perfect thing.'

Lukas thought he looked a little bit like an excited puppy with those huge blue eyes lit up like that. All he needed was for his tongue to flop out and a tail that wagged furiously.

'Really?' he replied dryly, though this time without the malice that usually laced his voice.

'From now on I'm gonna call you Norge!'

Lukas furrowed his brow and looked at him, puzzled. 'Why?' was all he could think of to say.

'Well you're from Norway, and in Denmark we call Norway Norge.'

Lukas looked at him blankly.

'You know we call it that here too.'

'Shush!' Mathias cried and clumsily pressed his finger to Lukas' lips. 'Don't ruin it now Norge!'

Lukas didn't look amused. Mathias didn't let that fool him.

'And why do you want to call me Norway?'

'Because you're from there, duh! Anyway, you're a pretty good representation of Norway as a whole. Beautiful and cold.'

Lukas wasn't sure if he was thrilled or worried at this boy calling him beautiful all the time. Maybe a bit of both. Either way, Mathias' cheerfulness was proving kind of infectious, despite the rather grotesque way his legs were painfully laying broken before him and the fact that they were stranded on the side of the mountain. Reminding himself of that fact also reminded him of how cold he really was. It was still not yet noon and the sun had next to no heat. He started to shiver, trying to stop himself but unable to resist it when his teeth started chattering quietly.

Next thing he knew, a big pair of warm arms were wrapped around him, engulfing him from behind. He jumped, and almost let himself lean into the heat and comfort of the embrace before realizing what he was doing and attempting to shove a happy looking Mathias away from him. Mathias clung on tightly.

'Aw come on Norge, I know you're cold! I can warm you uuuuupppp'

Lukas made a mental note to kick him hard in the shin as soon as he found himself in a position from which he was able to do so. That was, assuming his legs would be working any time soon.

Lukas soon found out that trying to shake him off was futile, and eventually just sat and let Mathias hold him. Mathias was sat right up against him from behind, his arms wrapped around his chest and his legs on either side of his body. He felt a warm flush go to his face and was thankful that Mathias was situated behind him and was thus unable to see it. He definitely didn't enjoy it though. Nope. Definitely not. The sky was starting to cloud over and a gentle shower of snow was starting to settle around them. Lukas turned to look at Mathias and saw, much to his silent amusement, that a snowflake had landed right on his nose. Mathias was trying desperately to get it off without moving his arms, which were still wrapped around Lukas. It looked rather ridiculous and Lukas had to stop himself from sniggering. For a moment he almost thought it was _cute_. It wasn't though. Nope. It was stupid. Deciding to stop the bumbling fool, Lukas reached out a hand and brushed the rogue snowflake from Mathias' face. The other teenager grinned happily, and their eyes met for a moment before Lukas made an incoherent noise and turned back around again.

'So, what's with the clip?' Mathias ventured, playing with Lukas' hair as he fiddled with the cross shaped hair pin. Lukas was quiet for a moment, feeling Mathias running his hand through his hair and leaning ever so slightly into the sensation. It was almost pleasant.

'It was a gift, from my mother.'

'And where is your mother now?' Mathias said cautiously.

'Working. She's always working.'

They fell silent again, as the snow began to fall heavier now.

'What about your parents?' Lukas wasn't sure why he was attempting to make conversation. It certainly wasn't like him.

Mathias didn't answer immediately.

'My mother is dead.'

Silence.

Lukas had no idea how to reply. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest. He hurt for this boy. He felt pain for him. He couldn't imagine if that had happened to his mother. She may always be working, but at least he still had her. Looking for a way to comfort Mathias, Lukas leant his head back and rested it on the other boy's chest. He shut his eyes and heard Mathias' heart beating, just a little faster than normal, though nowhere near as fast as his own. Mathias let his head drop forward so his forehead was resting on the top of the Norwegian boy's. Painful memories started to surface. Memories and feelings that pushed away his glee at Lukas' comforting embrace. He refused to cry. He hadn't cried in so long now. He wouldn't cry.

Time seemed to slow down or stop completely, as even the snowflakes seemed to halt in mid air. There was nothing. They sat in absolute silence, just feeling eachother's warmth. Who knows how long they sat there for? Their trance was broken when suddenly a loud and clear voice rang out behind them.

'Hello? Is there somebody there? Are you okay?'

Both boys snapped their heads up to look at the skier who skidded to a halt next to them. Mathias immediately got up. Lukas couldn't hide how humiliated he felt at being caught in that rather odd position at that moment. It could surely be interpreted as the wrong thing by any passer-by.

The skier still stood frozen, staring in horror at Lukas' mangled legs. Huh. Lukas had almost forgotten about those.

'Wh-what happened?' The stranger muttered in shock.

Lukas went to speak, but Mathias did it for him.

'He took a tumble, smashed into this rock here. We were waiting for someone to pass by and go get help. Didn't want to leave him, y' know?'

The stranger nodded and gulped nervously.

'Dude, could you go down and get somebody up here with a stretcher or something. I can't move him on my own.'

The stranger nodded again. It seemed he was able to do little else. His gaze had not yet shifted from the mess that was Lukas' legs. Mathias couldn't blame him, though he had quite forgotten about it while they had been sitting there.

'Erm, he's getting pretty cold out here man...'

The skier started and snapped out of his horrified daze. He mumbled something about being as fast as he could before stumbling away down the mountainside. Mathias sat back down, leaning slightly against Lukas as he let out a relieved sigh.

'Shouldn't be long now.'

Lukas let out a sigh of his own, forcing his gaze to be a cold one as he looked round at Mathias. Mathias wasn't grinning nearly as much as usual. Hmm. Odd.

'This place... I thought I'd hate it, but I've actually kinda come to love it here.' Mathias mused into empty air.

Lukas nodded. 'It's amazing.' He tried not to sound too flat, but he was afraid that was the default tone of his voice. Mathias continued looking into the distance. Lukas suddenly and inexplicably felt like their places had been reversed. Now Mathias was the one thinking and Lukas was the one staring stupidly. He found it hard to tear his eyes away though. Mathias sat with his elbows on his knees and his hands tucked under his chin, a peaceful and thoughtful expression on his face. His blonde hair was swept up in that crazy mess that somehow always managed to spike upwards, despite the flattening effect helmets had on most other people's hair. His eyes were the brightest turquoise-blue and his features defined-

No.

He wasn't thinking that.

Nope.

Luckily, his train of thought was cut off when he noticed a small group of men carrying a stretcher struggling down towards them over the tricky landscape. Suddenly remembering the pain in his legs, he winced aloud and sat up a bit more. Mathias saw what had distracted Lukas and started waving energetically at the lost-looking first-aiders.

'Over here! Come on! We're right here!'

Lukas put his hand to his forehead, fighting off a headache and groaning at Mathias' loudness. At least he was going to be inside in the warm soon. Strangely, that didn't comfort him as much as it should. He had sort of enjoyed this, despite the intense pain his legs were in. He had seen Mathias in a different light. He was still stupid and annoying, but maybe not _as _stupid and annoying as before. It was most likely just his delusional mind playing tricks on him. The team of first-aiders arrived at long last and started to ask him questions before struggling to get him onto the stretcher. The pain was incredible. Black spots started to appear in his vision and he couldn't stop himself from shrieking out in agony at times when someone pulled him the wrong way or even so much as touched his legs. By the time he eventually ended up on the stretcher there was nothing but the blinding white pain. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but one thing struck him. Soft lips, a gentle kiss planted on his cheek. He knew immediately who it was. He may have been completely out of it, but he was certainly able to throw a very fine punch that aimed to strike Mathias right in the jaw. From the squeal and consequent laughter, Lukas guessed he had been right on target.

A small smile tinkered on his lips as he was carried away. Then he blacked out.

* * *

_Author's Note: THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE EEK_

_Yes this scene was basically the basis for the whole fic I'm so glad we got here finally_

_Do you know how many hours I spent researching ski resorts and Norway and skiing accidents and injuries because I know it was far too long_

_Anyway yes review or favourite or just say hi or whatever it's nice to know there are people out there_

_it's late okay sh_


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: Hello there! Sorry for the wait this time. It was a bit longer. I've been asked about the pistes system, and I'm sorry I haven't explained it before. Piste is the French term for a ski course, used in Europe, and the system I'm using works like this:_

Green- easiest  
Blue- easy  
Red- harder  
Black - hardest

Unfortunately there won't be much more skiing for Lukas in the near future, so we'll have to see what happens next...

Reviews are my fuel. They keep me going.

_**Chapter seven**_

'_**Eg skal ut i det fri, **_

_**Vera gauken i li,**_

_**Vera bjønnen som vaknar i bjørnehi,**_

_**Vera sol vera regn,**_

_**Vera fuglen under sky,**_

_**Vera alt som denne dagen kan by.' (Vandringsvise, Odd Nordstoga)**_

Mathias followed the rescuers down to the base of the mountain after Lukas blacked out. There was an ambulance waiting, and while Mathias was told he was not allowed to ride along with them, a kindly paramedic gave him the address of the hospital his friend would be taken to. Despite the unpleasantness of the situation, Mathias couldn't help but feel pleased with himself. He had gotten far closer to Lukas than he would have imagined that morning. Not without the physical violence that as usual followed, but that was just a small price to pay. He rubbed his jaw and smiled. Just a teeny tiny price.

That day he went home early. He figured there was nothing more he could do, and by now he hardly felt like doing any more snowboarding. At the apartment, his dad and Signe were anticipating his arrival.

They greeted him as he opened the door, rushing around happily and asking how his day had been. He replied with his usual, vague answers. He didn't feel like going into detail about today's events. It would only make them more worried. As it was, they actually seemed to be in a surprisingly positive mood today. Mathias grabbed a pot noodle from the cupboard and set up the kettle before sitting down at the table, where his dad and Signe were now sitting and smiling up at him. They looked like they were going to explode with some unspoken excitement. Mathias looked at them suspiciously.

'Come on, out with it.' He said dully as he looked at them with an expression he had lent from Lukas.

Their grins only grew.

'Tell us about her then' Dad said with a smirk.

'What's her name? What's she like? Who is she?' Signe probed.

Mathias stared at them.

'Err... What?'

'The girl you've been seeing! You leave early every morning, and come home late every evening!' Signe looked positively gleeful. Mathias made sure the look he gave her contained a poisonous amount of condensed hatred.

'It must be a girl. I can't think of any other reason you'd be gone so much.' Dad sounded gruffer than Signe, but still rather pleased with himself.

Mathias continued staring at them for a long moment of silence. They were both bouncing up and down in their seats in anticipation, like vultures that had just spotted dinner. Finally, he decided he wasn't in the mood for this and swiftly stood up. He finished making his pot noodle and then retreated into his room with his tasty snack clutched in his hands. He heard disappointed groans and calls of 'we'll find out sooner or later!' from the two eager adults before he popped in his headphones and blared some music, drowning out all irritating sounds. Since he had come to Norway he had developed a taste for Norwegian heavy metal. He had always been a rocker, and a Norwegian band called Kvelertak he had heard on the radio had quickly become one of his favourites.

He considered what he was going to do tomorrow. There was no question about it, he was going to visit his little Norge in hospital, but _how _was the real question. He had checked a map and found that the hospital was too far to walk, though buses frequently passed through the area. Maybe he could convince dad to buy him a bus pass?

Gazing up at the ceiling, he thought about the events of the day. He smiled as he rubbed his jaw happily.

* * *

Lukas drifted in and out of consciousness. His world consisted of the darkness of closed eyelids and the blinding white of the hospital and all within it. He was aware of people constantly standing over his bed. He tried to make them leave, but he almost always ended up vomiting instead. He was also aware that he had been given quite a lot of painkillers, and had apparently been diagnosed with a mild concussion from the fall as well. He made sure whichever nurse came to wake him and check his blood pressure throughout that night was even more aware of how little he wanted them to be there, or even to be there himself. The night passed in a blend of deep slumber, rude awakenings and constricting arm bands. He hated hospitals.

The next morning he was woken by the soft glow of daylight through his eyelids. He opened his eyes lazily and blinked a few times, getting his bearings, before looking up and realising just who was grinning down at him.

He groaned.

'Norge! You're awake!'

Lukas pulled his covers over his head.

'I am now.'

'Oh come on Norge, I saw you were awake. Anyway, I brought you orange juice!'

Lukas' head throbbed with the loudness of Mathias' voice, but he _was_ thirsty. He peeked curiously over the top of the blanket. Mathias was sitting there with a whole tray of various breakfast goods.

'How- why did you-' Lukas mumbled as he sat up and grabbed a piece of rye bread, beginning to chew on it slowly and deliberately. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until now. He sped up. This was good rye bread.

Mathias was still, infuriatingly, smiling.

'Good huh? I got it from the local bakery.'

Lukas nodded. He knew of it. He'd been going there since he was a child. He remembered when he used to head down there with his mom in the morning before breakfast to get fresh pastries.

'It's been a while since I've been in one of these...' Mathias said quietly.

Lukas looked up, startled at the change of tone. Mathias was glancing around the room with a melancholic look on his face. Confused, Lukas furrowed his brow. Then he remembered. Mathias' mom. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Lukas reached out and placed his hand upon Mathias'. The other boy seemed surprised, but quickly adjusted and gripped Lukas' hand tightly. His face grew darker and he looked away quickly with a sniff, though not quick enough for Lukas not to notice the tear that rolled slowly down his cheek. Lukas squeezed his hand.

At that moment, a nurse rounded the corner and Lukas dropped Mathias' hand quickly. Mathias put on a rather pathetic sad puppy face, but Lukas ignored it as the nurse approached the bed.

'Hello Lukas, how are you feeling this morning?'

Lukas grumbled something at her and she nodded happily.

'Well I'm happy to say that you're free to go! We'll supply you with a wheelchair, and we'll let you know when you're supposed to come back so we can check on you. It will take at least 13 weeks to heal. Please don't put any weight on your legs, and feel free to contact us if you have any problems. Now, I trust this young man is here to pick you up?'

She raised her eyebrows at Mathias, who saw a chance and immediately jumped up.

'Why, yes I am!' He exclaimed, grabbing the wheelchair from the nurse's arms and shooing her away. She shuffled off, looking a bit annoyed and confused. Mathias had that effect on people.

Lukas tried to shift himself out of the bed. Pain shot up through him and he gasped, eventually ending up sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet dangling just above the floor. Both legs were broken, they had told him. He sighed. He wouldn't be going back out on the slopes for a very long time.

Mathias dipped his face down close to Lukas'. He could feel his breath on his face. The boy's pupils were huge as a cat's in the dark, and Lukas felt a blush spread across his face. He was pretty sure his own eyes looked similar.

'Ready, Norge?' said Mathias with a serious expression on his face. And expression behind which a smirk lingered. Lukas could tell.

'For what?'

'For this!' Mathias exclaimed, as he swiftly slipped a strong arm around the smaller teenager's waist and hoisted him into the wheelchair so quickly that Lukas hardly had time to feel a tinge of pain. He cried out in surprise nonetheless, and once he was seated comfortably he delivered a fierce punch to Mathias' stomach. The other boy doubled over, laughing and groaning simultaneously. How did he do that?

Being in a wheelchair was a strange sensation. In the hospital people hardly spared them a glance, but outside everyone stared. Lukas felt weak. He felt shameful. His usual mysterious and icy demeanour was seeping away, and he felt so naked and uncomfortable without it. They stopped in the street.

'How exactly do you plan to get back?' Lukas questioned dryly, looking up at Mathias. That was another thing about this wheelchair. He was always looking up at people.

Mathias smiled and flashed two bus passes. Lukas raised an eyebrow.

'Ah, well, you see, Dad and Signe are convinced that I have a girlfriend, so when I asked for a bus pass they gave me two so my 'lady friend' could have one.' He looked pained and irritated as he said it.

A bus drew up, and they, with great difficulty, got on it. Lukas really hated this chair.

The bus journey wasn't long. They spent the trip home discussing all sorts of things. Sometimes they just sat in complete silence. When they reached their apartment building, Mathias insisted on wheeling him to his flat.

'Pretty convenient that we live in the same building!' exclaimed Mathias with a wink as he flung open Lukas' apartment door. He walked straight in- it would have been unlike him to wait to be invited- and then remembered Lukas still parked outside the door and went back out to wheel him in.

'Emil?' Lukas called loudly. A white head of hair peeked out from behind a bedroom door.

'I'm here.' He said, just as emotionlessly as Lukas. Mathias was quite astounded by that. They must be brothers.

When Emil noticed the wheelchair and stranger in the living room, his eyes widened and he stepped out into the room.

'What happened?' Was that concern? Mathias had a hard time telling. To him, this boy was even harder to read than Lukas.

'Hit a chicken head. Broke both legs. Mathias helped me home from the hospital.'

Wow. Way to condense 2 days of dramatic events into three incomplete sentences. His younger brother only nodded before retreating back into what Mathias supposed was his bedroom. Strange people.

He was broken from his thoughts when a voice called to him from across the room.

'Well _I'm _going to watch Troll Hunter.'

Mathias couldn't help but laugh. Of course Troll Hunter was his favourite film. What else would it be?

'Are you going to join me or what?'

Surprised, and pleased, to receive and invite, Mathias jumped over the back of the couch and landed roughly next to Lukas.

'Sure am!' He exclaimed.

Lukas rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Authors Note: *squeals* ((Troll Hunter is my favourite film also. I like to sneak references in hehe)) _


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors note: Oh I can't believe I haven't uploaded this one yet. I am very bad, sorry. Hopefully some fluff will make up for it? The responses I've been getting to this story are mindblowing! I can't believe so many of you like it! It's making me want to write lots more :3_

_Reviews are like virtual liquorice, and author Emma likes liquorice very much :333_

**_Chapter eight_**

**_'Nu er vi landet her,_**

**_Vi har hvad vi skal ha,_**

**_Og vi er stadig stående,_**

**_Og lige meget hvad der sker,_**

**_På sidste skoledag,_**

**_Blir vi de første kærester på månen' (De Første Kærester På Månen, TV-2)_**

When Lukas' mom opened the door to the flat that evening, she found the TV on and two boys snuggled up on the sofa in front of it, fast asleep. Lukas had his head on the other boy's shoulder, while the other boy had his arm around Lukas.

She smiled. Her boy was growing up. She grabbed a blanket from the side and placed it over them, before turning off the TV and retreating to her bedroom for a nap of her own.

* * *

It took Mathias a few minutes to gather his bearings when he woke up. He was on a couch, and there was someone cuddled up against him. The soft glow behind the curtains suggested sunlight. Sunlight? It had been getting dark when the two had finished Troll Hunter and started simply channel hopping around annoying American sitcoms and obscure Scandinavian crime shows. They must have fallen asleep around then. But then, why was the TV off? And why was there sunlight? Surely it wasn't morning already?

Gently and reluctantly moving the adorable, sleeping Norwegian from his shoulder, Mathias made his way to the window and peeked out. Oh, it was morning alright. The sun was already visible above the mountains, shining weakly in the clear sky.

Suddenly Mathias remembered. He'd been out all night, without so much as a word to dad.

'Shit!' he exclaimed as he rifled through his pockets, searching for his phone. Turning it on, he saw that he had a _lot_ of missed calls. He was distracted from his panicking by an annoyed grunt from behind him. Lukas had sat up and was glaring at Mathias with an extremely disgruntled look on his face. He was obviously not much of a morning person. Realising that every moment spent here was endangering his chances of surviving his next meeting with dad, Mathias quickly grabbed his stuff and skipped to the door, where he stopped, considered for a moment, and then skipped back. He placed a quick kiss on the sleepy Lukas' cheek before pulling back swiftly so as to avoid the oncoming physical violence. He wasn't quick enough. Lukas landed a good punch to the side of his face, from which Mathias recovered remarkably quickly.

'I've gotta go, dad is gonna be so mad at me.' Mathias explained to a very drowsy looking Lukas. He was so cute when he'd just woken up. His hair was messy and his face looked so much softer than usual. When Lukas didn't reply, he continued.

'See ya soon sweetheart!' He blew a mock kiss and then skipped happily out the door into the hall.

Lukas stared at the empty doorway for a moment and then went back to sleep.

* * *

Mathias was terrified as he slowly cracked open the door to the flat. In the time it took to take the elevator up a few levels, he had pictured almost every scenario imaginable, yet what awaited him was far different from anything he ever would have expected. The door swung open to reveal two, very smug looking adults sitting in the living room, facing the door as if they had been expecting him. Mathias looked around, confused. Where was the shouting? Who were these people and where were the real dad and Signe?

'Erm...' Mathias attempted to begin as he cautiously stepped closer.

'What's... up?' He asked nervously. They didn't look angry at all. What was happening?

'Don't worry son, you don't have to explain.' Said his dad.

Mathias furrowed his brow. What?

'We acknowledge that you are of age and you're going to want to sleep with girls. We just wanted to congratulate you on your first time!' Mathias wanted nothing more than to punch Signe in the mouth right then. He refrained. This was possibly the most embarrassing thing they had ever done. He felt his face flush and he backed away, stuttering. The adults giggled childishly and Mathias mumbled something unintelligible before diving into his bedroom and slamming the door safely behind him. Those people were fucking lunatics.

He had never told his dad he was gay. Why would he? Easier to just let him assume that he was straight. He'd never had a boyfriend, and it wasn't exactly as if he and his father discussed relationship advice much. Signe had attempted to gossip with Mathias about girls at first, but had long ago learnt that he didn't want to talk to her about anything, let alone females. He wondered how they would take it when they eventually found out that he wasn't going to fall in love with and marry a woman. Perhaps he'd marry a man. Would they attend the wedding? Mathias pushed those thoughts from his mind and turned up his stereo to blare the loudest, heaviest music he had. That was better.

It was still early but Mathias didn't feel like heading out on the slopes. He'd would only feel guilty about it if he went snowboarding now, knowing that Lukas couldn't. He could only imagine how gutted Lukas would be feeling. He couldn't do the thing Mathias knew he loved best. He wouldn't be able to ski for a long time yet. Maybe Mathias could arrange something to cheer him up...

* * *

Emil stumbled out of his room later that day with headphones on, singing along to one of his favourite Icelandic bands. He intended to go and make himself some lunch, but was stopped by the sight of Lukas sitting out on the balcony, wrapped in the blanket Emil usually used and staring at the mountains. He felt bad for him. Emil could tell that Lukas missed skiing already. He considered going out and talking to him, but decided against it. What good would it do? They weren't exactly the talking type. His thoughts were interrupted by an energetic knocking at the door. Lukas couldn't hear it as the balcony door was shut tight and he was obviously somewhere else in his mind.

Emil sighed and opened the door cautiously. Outside was a very enthusiastic looking boy, about Lukas' age. Emil furrowed his brow before he remembered the face.

'...You're..Mathias, the boy from... last night.'

'Yeah!' exclaimed the older teenager loudly, making Emil wince. Then his eyes focused on what the obnoxious, blonde boy was holding. In his hands was a huge tray of some of the most amazing looking food Emil had ever seen. It wasn't like he hadn't seen his fair share of cold meals, considering his mother was never home to cook, but this was way beyond anything he and Lukas had ever even bothered to make. Emil stood speechless for a moment before stepping back and letting Mathias through into the living room. He glanced once more at the plate of delicious looking food and his stomach rumbled, reminding him that it was, in fact, lunchtime. Nevertheless, Emil wordlessly pointed at where Lukas was sat on the balcony before retreating into his room. He knew it wasn't for him.

Mathias smiled at the little, peculiar white-haired boy. He was quiet and odd but sweet. Quite a lot like his brother. He briefly wished he'd had a little brother. That might have been fun.

Mathias carefully slid open the glass balcony door and Lukas turned his head immediately at the noise. He looked surprised at seeing Mathias, but immediately went back to his stone cold look when he realised he had deviated from it. Mathias giggled and walked slowly over before placing the tray on the table between the two chairs that sat on the balcony. Lukas' eyes widened when he noticed the food before him. It was incredible! There was everything there, from rye-bread and leverpostej to different kinds of fish and cold frikadeller.

'You like? It's all Danish, I put it together myself!' Mathias said with a huge, proud grin on his face.

Lukas was speechless. Had Mathias really made him an entire meal? Why?

Glancing from the food to Mathias, Mathias to the food, Lukas felt a smile pull at his lips. No one had ever done this before. Even his mother had been too busy in the last 7 years to ever cook for him. And this 17 year old boy had just whipped up a whole Danish meal for him? Finally something that actually resembled a smile grew across his face and Mathias looked so thrown he actually stumbled backwards in surprise.

'It can SMILE?' He exclaimed in mock horror before laughing and jumping into the chair across from Lukas.

Lukas was still smiling, and still completely dumbfounded.

'You made all of this... for me?'

'I thought you might need cheering up'

Oh all this smiling must be bad for him, Lukas thought. His jaw was already starting to ache.

'Well, what are you waiting for? Help yourself!' Mathias started on the frikadeller, stuffing a huge one into his mouth at once and chewing on it happily. Lukas got the idea that there wouldn't be much left after long, and so started to make a smørrebrød with leverpostej and various other things he found on the tray. The food disappeared quickly. Lukas hadn't quite realised how hungry he was until now. He hadn't eaten that day at all. When the tray was empty, both boys sat back in their seats with full and happy tummies. Mathias burped loudly and Lukas glared at him with a look on his face that said he was trying hard not to laugh. They sat in silence for a while. Mathias had gotten better at that, being quiet for long periods of time and actually enjoying it. It was pleasant to just sit there and look at the mountains. The sun was high in the clear sky and the snow glistened prettily in the light. There wasn't any need to talk.

When Lukas went to bed that night, it was with the tiniest hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

Mathias visited Lukas every day for the next few days. Sometimes they would watch movies. Sometimes they would talk. Sometimes they would just sit on the balcony in silence. Every day Mathias left Lukas with a sneaky peck on the cheek, and every day Lukas inflicted an according amount of pain on Mathias. He would never admit that he looked forward to it.

Mathias found that Lukas' mom was rarely home, but they did encounter each other a few times in those three days. He had introduced himself politely and she had smiled knowingly. He was pretty sure she knew his feelings towards her son, and he was equally sure she approved of them. However, it wasn't until the Wednesday evening that they had a proper conversation. Mathias and Lukas had been curled up on the sofa watching some Danish dark comedy movie Mathias had brought over, when Lukas' mom walked in the front door, keys clattering and coat full of snow. She smiled and fussed about a bit before sending Lukas out of the room on some odd job while they paused the movie. It was then that the Norwegian woman carefully sat down next to Mathias and looked at him sternly. Mathias had at first thought that the woman was nothing like either of her sons. Now he saw the startling similarity as her blue eyes bored into him seriously.

'I know what you want with my son, and I am perfectly fine with that. You seem like a good boy, and Lukas could do with it. But, know that if you ever hurt my son in any way it will be _the end of you_. Understood?' Her words were laced with such ice and malice that Mathias felt a cold shiver creep up his back. It seemed the woman could be rather intimidating when she wanted to be. Mathias could do nothing but nod obediently. Lukas' mom looked happy enough at that.

'Good. Now, he's been inside for the last 4 days and I don't think it's good for him. Could you take him out for a walk tomorrow? I'm working, and he can't operate the wheelchair perfectly on his own yet. He never listens to me anyway.' She said the last bit with a sigh and Mathias felt suddenly sorry for her. It must be difficult to have a son as cold as ice.

'Yes ma'am, I'll try my best.'

At that moment, Lukas rolled back into the room. He halted and gave his mother, who was still perched on the edge of the sofa next to Mathias, a suspicious glance before heading over to the sofa himself. She quickly moved out of his space, smirking slightly as she made her way out of the room. Lukas claimed back his spot and glared at Mathias, who sat splayed out across most of the space and looked stupidly happy as usual.

'What was that?' He hissed.

'Your mom was just telling me what a cute couple we make!' Mathias sang.

Lukas threw the remote at him, narrowly missing his forehead as the other teenager ducked. He was getting better at anticipating Lukas' outbursts of physical violence, and dodging them.

Mathias retrieved the remote and they continued watching their movie.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Yay! Thought I'd try to post this one a bit quicker, reward you guys for being so awesome. Sorry, it is a bit shorter, but it was so long before that I had to split it into 3! Anyway, hope you enjoy! _

_Also, Author Emma has run out of leverpostej_

_Author Emma is sad :( _

_Giving Author Emma reviews will cheer her up _

_:3 _

* * *

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_'Hang on, hang on, you better put some wool on,_**

**_We'll see the pine treetops from high above,_**

**_Move on, walk up to the mountains,_**

**_And if we're lucky we'll come back alive' (To the Mountains, Bigbang)_**

Lukas had gotten used to Mathias just bursting in the door every morning. He waited for it. Usually, the tall Danish boy came over wearing a light t-shirt and a sweater or something else equally comfortable. Today when Mathias stumbled in, he was wearing a long black trench coat with a red scarf wrapped warmly around his neck. Lukas blinked.

'Why?' He asked blankly, gesturing at Mathias outfit. The other teenager grinned.

'Norge, we're going for a walk!' He panted. He'd obviously rushed over, as always.

Lukas groaned.

'No.'

'Yes!'

No!'

Yeeeesssssss'

With every 'yes' Mathias playfully took a step closer until finally he stood nose to nose with Lukas, beaming as Lukas blushed wildly.

'Gotcha!' Said Mathias and bopped Lukas' nose, before swiftly dodging the thrown item and grabbing Lukas' coat from beside the door.

'You'll need to wrap up; it's really cold out there.'

As Mathias said it, he thrust the coat into Lukas' arms and wrapped a blue scarf around his neck. Mathias thought he looked cute all bundled up and pissed off. Mathias always thought he looked cute.

'Ready?' Mathias grabbed the handles of Lukas' wheelchair and navigated him out of the apartment door, much to the dismay of a very disgruntled Lukas.

'Off we go!'

* * *

The sidewalks were icy and difficult to manoeuvre with the wheelchair, so eventually they ended up heading towards an indoor shopping mall, which Lukas informed Mathias was on the outskirts of town. Mathias had never known it existed. It was pleasant to get out of the snow and freezing weather into the toasty mall, which was surprisingly busy for a normal Thursday morning. People stared as Mathias wheeled Lukas around, looking in shop windows and ambling around in an attempt to kill time. Eventually they found a hot dog stand and Mathias ordered two 'Fransk hotdog' before retreating to a nearby table that was somewhat tucked away. Lukas appreciated it. He hated feeling all those eyes on him. It made him feel so weak and helpless. He would never admit it though. They enjoyed their hotdogs in silence, but not an uncomfortable one. Lukas' started to stray as his eyes wandered across the boy sat across from him. Mathias was obviously daydreaming, his eyes fixed on some invisible point in the air beyond both of them. Lukas took the opportunity to sneak quick glances when he thought Mathias wouldn't notice. The taller teenager had taken his long coat and scarf off to reveal a red t-shirt that was tight in all the right places.

Wait, no. What was he thinking?

It was _not _a good shirt. Far too revealing. Still, he couldn't stop his eyes from staring at the way the t-shirt fitted across Mathias' chest and arms to show the muscles underneath. The Norwegian shuddered and averted his gaze quickly.

Not good. Not good.

Mathias seemed to snap back to reality at the motion and a new smile donned his face.

'Done?'

Lukas had, indeed, finished his hotdog and nodded. He had managed to revert his face to its icy state after his little impromptu staring session before Mathias had

noticed his dazed look.

'How about we go shopping?'

Lukas blinked. Shopping? Why would they go shopping?

Mathias chuckled at the look on his face. 'Well we are in a shopping centre after all!'

With that, he grabbed Lukas wheelchair and headed off towards the nearest shops. Lukas didn't have much time to protest before he was wheeled off at a speed he was quite unused to, which was ironic considering he was an ace skier. Mathias just laughed.

* * *

'I hate you' Lukas said flatly.

Mathias was almost falling over laughing. Lukas didn't know what was so funny about it, Mathias looked just as ridiculous himself.

'You know, you look even more stupid than me.'

Mathias just kept laughing.

How had he gotten into this absurd situation? It had involved a dare of sorts.

And now they were sitting in the middle of the mall wearing silly hats while people walked past and giggled under their breath. Lukas scowled at the onlookers. That only seemed to make them laugh harder. Hmmph. Mathias had stopped laughing for a moment and a serious look came over his face.

'Okay sailor, what now?'

Lukas scowled harder.

'Don't call me that.'

'What, sailor?' Said Mathias and immediately burst into a new fit of giggles.

'At least I don't look like a woman.'

Mathias suddenly stopped and his head perked up. His eyes were wide and aghast.

'What?!' He screeched in horror as he leapt for the nearest shop window to look at his reflection. Upon seeing it, he started groaning.

Lukas couldn't suppress his giggles now as Mathias freaked out in front of him and went to remove the absurd hat.

'Nope, you know the deal. You wear it until we get home.' Lukas smirked.

Mathias groaned again.

The sight of Mathias with a very feminine looking black hat perched on the side of his head made the fact that Lukas himself was wearing a stupid blue sailor hat surprisingly tolerable. Laughing at Mathias was almost therapeutic.

The walk home was both tedious and hilarious. Everywhere they turned people were staring slightly, but this time not because Lukas was in a wheelchair. That actually made him feel slightly better about it. When he caught someone staring at them he just shot them an extremely menacing glare and they backed away very quickly. It was amusing to watch. Meanwhile, Mathias was skipping along behind him, pushing the wheelchair as he sang ridiculously loud and out of tune. That didn't exactly stop the staring. When they burst into the house that afternoon, Emil stood frozen in shock as his usually-stoic brother and his friend practically skipped through the door wearing ridiculous hats. They were both singing now. Emil wondered if perhaps his brother had been replaced with another, more cheerful boy? This definitely wasn't the teenager he was acquainted with.

* * *

When Mathias left Lukas' apartment that evening, he passed Lukas' mother, who was just arriving home. She seemed pleased to see him, and he told her about their walk that day. The story made her laugh and she put a hand on Mathias' shoulder.

'Thank you, Mathias. I really appreciate you being here for Lukas.'

Mathias nodded. 'No problem ma'am.'

'Please, call me Trine'

'Okay! Erm, Trine, I was planning to do something for Lukas tomorrow. Will you be around?'

She beamed at Mathias. 'I'll make sure I am.' She said happily as she shooed Mathias out the door.

'Now, you'd better get home. God knows you spend more time here than with your family!'

Mathias reluctantly trudged off home.

* * *

_Author's Note: Oh I just love writing Trine. She's so wonderful dshjfdb I hope I can fit more of her in :3 _

_In other news, I've been discovering loads of brilliant Danish bands. I'm hoping to go to New Note festival in Hillerød in the summer, and lots of them are playing! I'm very excited :3 I know quite a few of you lovely readers are Danish too, any of you going?_

_Sorry this chapter was a bit boring probably. I just love writing silly fluffy stuff between these two. Plus, I can totally see Lukas having fun with Mathias. Maybe not so that other people notice, but I'm sure Mathias can. Anyway, next chapter stuff goes down woo! I look forward to it. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Hey dudes! I thought I'd try to get into the habit of updating more regularly, since I actually have the next few chapters all written up and ready to post. This is the exciting bit anyway, where things really start to happen :3_

_I love writing this. I'm having a lot of fun and I really love you guys who are regularly reading and reviewing. I send my hugs to all of you. _

_Reviews are salmiak liquorice and salmiak liquorice is love _

* * *

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_'The stars took the night off,_**

**_Except the one I was looking for,_**

**_The stars took the night off,_**

**_Except the one that I adore' (Stars, Ingrid Olava)_**

The next day, Mathias arrived just before midday. Trine came to the door and told him that Lukas was still in bed, and Mathias told her to let him know that he'd be back at 6pm.

'Make sure he's dressed up nice. We're going out.' He said with a wink

Trine grinned, nodded and said she'd take care of it, and Mathias left to finish preparing his master plan.

He spent most of the afternoon searching the town for the right place. It took a while, but eventually he found a cosy little après-ski restaurant hidden underneath a ski-wear shop. It was perfect.

* * *

Lukas awoke later than usual that day, feeling a bit groggy and out of it. As he sat up lazily, he noticed a pile of folded clothes neatly placed at the end of his bed. After further investigation, he realised they were his 'Sunday best', so to speak. A plain pale blue shirt with matching grey blazer and trousers were all laid out, as if in preparation? What was he going to use these for on an ordinary Friday evening? His mother knew he didn't go out. She also knew that he was in a wheelchair. Not only that, but she hardly ever washed his clothes, let alone set them out for him. She was usually too busy working for that. Lukas ignored the clothes and rolled out into the kitchen. It had become rather difficult to put on clothes, seeing as he was in a wheelchair and all, so some days he simply didn't bother and just kept his nightclothes on all day. It didn't really matter if he wasn't going out anyway. At the kitchen table he was surprised to notice his mother seated there, crunching on a breakfast bar and reading some crime novel. When Lukas entered the room, his mom looked up at him with a smug expression on her face. Lukas frowned.

'Why the nice clothes?' He ventured hesitantly.

Her smirk grew and she tapped the side of her nose before returning to her reading.

Lukas sighed and pulled out a cereal bowl and sat down next to her. The morning light streamed through the window, illuminating the room. Lukas could see his younger brother outside on the balcony. His hair kind of shone in the light. It distracted him for a while as they ate in silence, until finally Lukas had to ask.

'Have you seen Mathias?'

This made the mischievous grin return to Trine's face. Lukas didn't like that look

'Make sure you're wearing the suit by 6pm. I'm not saying anything more. See you Lukas darling.' She kissed his forehead and grabbed her laptop bag before swinging out the door, though not before she winked knowingly at her son.

Lukas sat vacantly for a moment in confusion and wondered what the hell was going on. What had just happened? Not only was his mother home, but she had put out nice clothes for him and hinted at some events that evening? And why wasn't Mathias here yet? He kind of missed the boy. The time drew on, and he tried to get on with his day, reluctantly showering and getting dressed (both with great difficulty). He still found curiosity plaguing his mind. What was going on? Where was Mathias? What were they planning? That day passed very slowly. Lukas tried to pass the time with reading, watching junk TV and surfing the internet, but every time he looked up at the clock, it hadn't seemed to move at all. Finally, 6pm rolled around and Lukas suited up, combing his hair nicely and making himself presentable before he suddenly heard a much anticipated rapping on the door. Trying not to rush and look all ridiculous and breathless, Lukas rolled leisurely to answer the door. His heart beat annoyingly loud in his chest. He couldn't deny how excited he was. He grumbled at himself, irritated at his feebleness, before swinging open the door and shooting his best death-glare to try and make up for his secret eagerness. Mathias stood before him, wearing a breathtakingly well-tailored black suit and black tie with a striking red shirt. Lukas had to stop himself from letting his eyes roam over the other teenager. That wasn't appropriate. He wasn't supposed to feel like this about another boy. But Mathias big smile made him soften a little bit somewhere inside. Since when had he started liking that smile? From what he could remember, it was stupid and annoying. Mathias wasn't exactly trying to stop himself from checking out Lukas though. The Norwegian boy felt a little uncomfortable under that intense gaze. After a long moment of just taking each other in, Mathias finally spoke.

'Hey Norge, ready for an evening of awesomeness?'

Lukas sighed. Typical a moment like this be ruined by Mathias' obnoxiousness. His thoughts were completely dashed when Mathias pulled a bunch of flowers out from where he had been hiding it behind his back. He handed them to Lukas, curtseying as he did so. That reminded Lukas of that day on the ski slope when he had 'rescued' Mathias and Lukas blushed slightly.

'Isn't this...it- it's a bit-a bit... girly... hmph..' stuttered Lukas and rolled backwards into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase and hide his bright red face. That was when he noticed the flower at the centre of the bouquet, peeking out with beautiful white flowers and a familiar name in Lukas' head.

'...Pyrimidal saxifrage' whispered Lukas and looked up at Mathias in wonder.

'How did you know?' He demanded.

Mathias just smirked.

'Well, you know, national flower of Norway and all, thought you might like it, Norge...'

At this point Mathias actually looked slightly nervous. Lukas had the sudden urge to throw his arms around the boy's neck, but refrained. What were these thoughts that kept popping up?

The moment of insecurity passed as soon as Lukas showed a little smile and Mathias grabbed the back of the wheelchair, rolling the boy out of the room in just one swift and gleeful movement. Lukas' breath caught as he was whizzed down the hallways and into the street faster than he could formulate any comprehensive sentence. When they reached the bus stop, the bus was already there and Mathias carefully manoeuvred the wheelchair onboard. The driver smiled warmly at Lukas and the confused boy wondered what the heck was happening.

'Where are we-' he started.

'Shh,' smirked Mathias, 'You'll see.'

The bus ride wasn't long, but took them out of town into the dark winding roads of the surrounding area. Lukas had no idea where they were when the bus eventually pulled up next to a small establishment with a tacky neon sign that read 'cinema' stuck above the door. He wondered briefly why they had come here when there was a perfectly good cinema in town, before Mathias took his hand and yanked him off the bus, waving goodbye to the friendly driver as he drove away.

'So why are we-' Lukas started, trying his best to keep his stoic appearance going.

'Shh! Just a minute!' exclaimed Mathias. They stumbled in the front door of the cinema, and Lukas stopped in his tracks. And for the first time in his life, Mathias saw the icy teenager openly _gawk_.

* * *

_Author's note: SORRY IT WAS ANOTHER SHORT ONE BUT I PROMISE I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON_


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors Note: Sorry, the cliffhanger was mean. _

_(Not sorry, I secretly love to torment you muahahah)_

_Anyway, shit is really about to go down uwawhsdjkf_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_(Reviews are liquorice) _

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_'The days are gone and the game was fun  
The path was wrong, but it gave us hope  
The more we found, the more we grew  
Upon the truth, upon the truth_**

And it made us feel alike' (Alike, Efterklang)

Lukas wasn't sure exactly what he'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. The cinema was small and cosy, and the entrance fairly insignificant, but there was one thing. An enormous cardboard stand propped up right in his path. He couldn't miss it.

_'Troll Hunter'_ it read.

Words failed to formulate as Lukas gaped at Mathias.

'I- huh- uh- how?' He finally managed to stutter. He was going to have to watch out, he was losing his cool.

Mathias, oddly enough, said nothing as he took Lukas' hand and led him to the doors in to the screen where their tickets were taken. Lukas could hardly believe it. Mathias had taken him to see his favourite movie. A movie that was so small, so unknown. A movie that came out several years ago. They were in the cinema watching _Troll Hunter _for god's sake. Mathias was grinning that stupid, insatiable, heart-melting grin and looking expectantly at Lukas as they sank into the comfortable theatre seats.

'So...?' He started, trailing off, waiting for a reaction from Lukas.

'You... Did you do this? I mean, for me?'

'Do you see anyone else in the cinema?' said Mathias with a smirk.

Lukas glanced around. He hadn't noticed before, but sure enough, there was no one there but them. Wordlessly he turned back to Mathias and just stared. He couldn't come up with anything even remotely calm and collected to say. Luckily he didn't seem to have to.

'It appears you can rent cinemas now. At least, you can rent this one. And what better way to start the evening than with your favourite movie ever?'

'..Start the evening?'

Lukas mused over the words. There was more? What else was going to happen? Mathias was still smiling at him, and he was almost smiling himself. He hoped Matthias couldn't tell. He also hoped that he couldn't see the blush on his face as the lights dimmed and the movie started.

If Lukas enjoyed the film normally, it was nothing compared to this. Everything was perfect. The sound roared as if the trolls were actually in the room with them, and the screen was so big they could have been living it themselves. And there was Mathias, pressed up against him on his right. He wondered why the boy was sitting so close, considering the seats were far more spacious than any ordinary cinema. Not that he was complaining. Or was he? Yes he was. Or maybe he wasn't. How exactly did he feel about Mathias? He still hadn't figured out that cluster of feelings that kept pouncing on his mind at the most inconvenient times. He tried to push those thoughts from his mind and just enjoy the movie, but his attempts proved completely futile when a strong arm settled down gently around Lukas' shoulders. Lukas sat in shock, turning to glare at the obvious culprit. Mathias was staring at the screen, acting as if he hadn't just put his arm around the boy next to him. Well, two could play at that game, thought Lukas, turning his attention back to the movie in front of him. Of course, he found it rather difficult to concentrate on the rest of the movie. His thoughts kept flickering back to the teenager who was currently casually putting his arm around him. Come to think of it, his face was right there next to him now. All he'd have to do was turn his head to meet his lips-

What.

No.

Damn this boy. Why did he feel like this about him? Irritating, stupid, loud, obnoxious Mathias? He practically stood for everything that annoyed him in this world. How had this managed to happen? He tried to push the thoughts aside, but a nagging feeling just wouldn't leave his mind. Had he fallen for Mathias?

Fuck.

* * *

When the movie finally drew to a close, Mathias couldn't have been happier. The night was going perfectly. He hadn't even suffered any serious injury after bravely putting his arm around the Norwegian teenager. He hadn't been expecting that. He had actually endangered the whole thing there. It hadn't been part of the plan to do that. Lukas might have stormed out and never spoken to him again. Mathias had half been expecting that really. He certainly hadn't thought he'd just sit there and take it like nothing was happening.

When they exited the cinema, the bus was waiting for them again. Mathias wheeled a rather happy looking Lukas into the vehicle as the driver nodded to them and started it up. Lukas wasn't smiling, but he was just about as close as he ever got to doing so. Mathias had only seen him smile once or twice, so he wasn't exactly surprised to see Lukas attempting to keep his face at the usual stone expression. He probably thought it was working too. Well Mathias could see straight through it. It made him chuckle, and Lukas gave him an annoyed glare. Well that only made Mathias laugh harder. Much to his surprise, the icy boy was soon giggling along with him. The ride back into town wasn't long, and the two teens were in good spirits when Mathias finally rolled Lukas off the bus with a wave to the friendly driver. Lukas sat quietly and let Mathias wheel him along the uneven road. The town centre was dark and empty. Flickering streetlights led the way through the network of streets, until they stopped suddenly outside a ski shop. It looked very closed, and Lukas looked up at Mathias sceptically.

'I think they're closed.' He said dryly, and Mathias laughed.

'Ahaa, well I think you'll find the place we're looking for is very much open!' As he said it, he flung open a very well hidden door in the wall beside the ski shop. Lukas hadn't spotted it before, and even now it looked fairly insignificant. He waited patiently though, and let Mathias lead him inside. A staircase led downwards, and Lukas could hear a faint chatter and clinking of plates. He gave Mathias an angry glare.

'I think you'll find **I'm in a wheelchair.** Stairs. Wheelchair. Not a great combination.' His voice was thick with disappointment. He was mostly angry at himself. Angry that he was in this damn wheelchair. Angry that he couldn't manage the simplest of tasks. Mathias seemed undeterred by the fuming Norwegian. He simply picked the chair up and carried it easily down the stairs. Lukas was surprised at his strength, but even more surprised at the room he now found himself in. He had lived in this town for almost his whole life, but he had never known that right below that ski shop was a cosy, thriving restaurant. The room was bathed in the soft glow of a roaring fireplace in the corner, and dim lighting on the walls made the room feel warm and inviting. Dark hardwood and rich, dark red leathers dominated the room, and the classic elk antlers hung from the wall above the counter. As they stepped further in, a woman in a crisp white shirt and a flowing, brown skirt greeted them. She seemed to fit in perfectly with the surroundings, and there was no doubt that she was a waitress.

'We have a reservation for Køhler.' Said Mathias, and the woman smiled before checking the leather bound book that was perched on her arm and leading them to a comfortable booth in the corner, right next to the fireplace. She introduced herself as Elizabeta before handing them menus and disappearing. Lukas was surprised at how busy the place was. How had these people even found the place? The menu indicated that it was the perfect après-ski place. That was probably why all these people were here. Now that he thought about it, he could definitely smell the fondue at the booth next to them. Mathias was eagerly studying his menu, and Lukas watched him as he did so. He didn't mean to, it was just hard not to stare when he was wearing such a fitted shirt and looked so... attractive. Damn. He had to stop thinking like that. Eventually Mathias glanced up and noticed Lukas staring. Lukas immediately looked away, blushing, but Mathias had already spotted him and was beaming.

'So, what do you want? He enquired.

Mathias leant across the table so they were both viewing the same menu and Lukas started pointing out what he was thinking about ordering. As he talked, he gradually came to notice that Mathias was not listening at all. The other teenager's face was only inches from his own, and he was smiling contently as he looked at Lukas, not the menu. Their eyes met now, and Lukas' brain froze. They were so close. If Mathias just leaned forward a little bit more-

Lukas pulled back suddenly, huddling back into his chair and holding his menu tight. Mathias only raised an eyebrow and then sank back into his own chair. He called Elizabeta over, and she took their orders happily. It took a while for the food to finally arrive, but Mathias managed to get a conversation going that actually lasted until Elizabeta came out with two plates of steaming, delicious plates of food. Mathias stared at Lukas' dish.

'...Elk.. stew?' He said, pulling a face.

'A Norwegian speciality. Far more interesting than what you're having at least.'

'Aw come on, nothing can beat a good fiske fillet with remoulade.'

'I beg to differ.'

The dinner conversation continued in a lively and fun way, and when they exited the hidden restaurant that evening, Mathias was smiling and Lukas was too, in that subtle way that only Mathias could see. The air was cool and refreshing, and as Mathias walked and Lukas was pushed in his wheelchair back towards the apartment block, Mathias was chattering away, Lukas not really listening but simply enjoying the sound of the other's voice. Their breath clouded in the air like cigarette smoke, and when they finally arrived inside the building they both had rosy cheeks.

Lukas' apartment door drew nearer and nearer, and both dreaded it. It meant the end of this wonderful evening. Eventually they stopped outside the numbered door in the hallway, and Lukas sighed. He fumbled in his pocket for the key, and when he found it looked up to Mathias to thank him for the evening. His words were abruptly cut off when suddenly Mathias leant down and pressed their lips together. The kiss was unexpected and gentle, and Lukas was frozen in shock for a moment as the soft lips brushed against his own. He felt himself kissing back, slowly, softly. The bliss of it overwhelmed him, put his brain on hold. Suddenly, he realised what was happening and tore himself away. Mathias looked dazed and disappointed, and Lukas was breathless. He shoved Mathias away from him and unlocked the door as the shocked teenager fell against the opposite wall. Mathias hadn't been anticipating the physical violence this time, and the shove had sent him toppling. Once he had hoisted himself up, Lukas had disappeared away into the apartment and slammed the door behind him. Mathias slumped back down against the wall with a sigh.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, in the hallway, alone. He was aware of wetness in his eyes. And his face. And his shirt. Eventually he found the strength to stand up and wobble weakly back to his flat before flopping down limply on his bed. Before he had really been too much in shock to even think much about the situation, but now the tears came, ugly and streaming down his face. He buried his face in his pillow and cried till the tears wouldn't come any longer. How stupid he had been. He had thought Lukas liked him back but of course he didn't. Who did he think he was, going for someone like Lukas anyway? He had been an idiot and he had been rejected. He had deserved to be rejected. What had he been thinking? Thoughts raced through Mathias mind, only sending him spiralling deeper into a pit of insecurity. He tried to muffle his sobbing in the pillow, but someone must have heard anyway. The door was opened a crack and Mathias briefly noticed Signe's eye peering in. Seeing Mathias lying there, she immediately flung the door open and moved to kneel beside him. He supposed she wasn't an awful woman really. Mathias just wished she was.

'Mathias... Mathias honey, what's wrong?' She whispered as she gently put her hand on his shoulder.

That just awoke a new fit of sobbing and she had to wait a few minutes before Mathias was fit to speak again. He glared at her, but supposed right now he was miserable enough to talk to just about anyone.

'Is it your girlfriend? Did she break up with you?'

Mathias rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket as he sat up slowly. He was just sniffling now, but his eyes and nose were red and he looked pitiful.

'I got rejected.' He finally mumbled.

'Oh, sweetheart. What silly girl doesn't want to go out with you? Don't worry, I'm sure you can win her over.'

'It's not a girl.' Mathias said slowly.

Signe cocked her head and looked at him, confused.

He sighed. She hadn't caught onto the hint.

'Signe... I'm gay.'

He words felt strange on his tongue. Spoken aloud it sounded like such a big deal. In his mind it was just normal, but only when he looked at Signe did he realise the gravity of the words he had just spoken. She recoiled and gasped, the most horrified expression on her face. An expression that crushed everything that had been keeping Mathias together. She flew from the room in a fury, half babbling, half shouting things that Mathias couldn't comprehend. However, one thing was made very clear to him.

'GET OUT. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE.' She screeched as she held the door wide open. Mathias stumbled out into the hallway, completely in shock as he was shooed away. He ended up in the lobby, tired, broken and completely drained. He slumped into the sofa down there and thought about what had happened. He wondered about what his dad thought. He had at least hoped his dad would understand, but where was he now?

Sometime in the early hours of the morning Mathias drifted off. It wasn't until people starting heading out to the mountains from their apartments that he was roused. When he finally did wake, he found an angry looking person standing over him and tutting. He wasn't sure what they were saying, as they spoke an odd dialect of Norwegian, but their intention was clear. Obviously it was not acceptable to sleep on the lobby sofa. Mathias got up and apologized continuously until he was eventually shooed out of the entire building. He found himself sitting against the wall of the opposite building, still utterly shattered and too miserable to do anything with himself. Eventually he fell into a light and nauseous sleep against the cold brick wall.

* * *

_Authors Note: asnkdjf I hate being so mean to Mathias. Let's hope things shape up for the poor guy._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: The last chapter was mean muahaha I'm not sorry at all _

_Writing this chapter was slightly terrifying (and exhilarating) though because I haven't exactly written anything like this before_

_*does little nervous dance*_

_Hope you enjoy! And reviews are always really appreciated ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**_It's hard to make sense,_**

**_Feels as if I'm sensing you through a lens,_**

**_If someone else comes,_**

**_I'll just sit here listening to the drums,_**

**_Previously_**

**_I never called_**

**_It Solitude (Comforting Sounds, Mew)_**

Mathias awoke to a fresh layer of snow dusted lightly over him. He supposed it must be late afternoon, staggering to his feet groggily and brushing the snowflakes from his jacket. It only then occurred to him that he was still in his suit. Dammit. It had been a nice suit. He must look a right sight to passers-by, he considered. The looks he was getting from pedestrians would be rather amusing, had he not been in this rather un-amusing predicament. He felt a frog in his throat as he thought about the events of last night, and tried to push the ideas away before he started crying again. He'd surely done enough of that already. He couldn't help but think about Lukas though. The more he thought about it, the more he realised. He was in love with that icy, perfect Norwegian. He was in love and he was stupid and he should have known better. Now he really was crying again, and he attempted to wipe the tears away as he sniffled loudly and glanced behind him at the apartment building. It looked pretty in the snow, not that Mathias much cared. And oh, look, there was Lukas.

-Wait.

LUKAS?

Mathias brain went on hold as he whirled around to face the boy who was now sitting before him in the wheelchair. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. He just stared. He was no longer crying, but his eyes were evidently red and he was still sniffling a little. It seemed like a dream. It was probably a dream, Mathias told himself, in which case it was a very good dream. Mathias was just trying to drink in as much of the sight in front of him before he woke up and it was all gone.

Lukas also sat in silence, just staring. Mathias took a step closer without thinking about it, just drawn towards the gaze. Suddenly, Lukas' hand shot forwards and grabbed onto Mathias' tie before yanking the boy down so that they were face to face. And then their lips were shoved together in a kiss that shorted every nerve in Mathias' brain. A kiss that made his knees give way so that he ended up very ungracefully sat in Lukas' lap on the wheelchair. But he didn't care. The kiss went on, soft at first but growing harder and more passionate. Finally, they both had to reluctantly pull away for breath. Mathias could see Lukas' pupils big as a cat's in the dark and he smirked gently before Lukas scowled and smashed his lips into Mathias' again. This time the kiss was far less soft and gentle. It was desperate and longing. It was hungry. Mathias was shocked at the way Lukas kissed, but certainly couldn't complain as every doubt he'd had about Lukas that night vanished. Some people stopped and stared at the gay couple kissing in a wheelchair in the middle of the street, while others hurried on past and tried to ignore it uncomfortably. Mathias noticed nothing. There was nothing but Lukas, his lips, his smell, his hands on his waist.

Eventually Lukas pulled away. This time he wasn't scowling though. He was smiling like Mathias' had never seen before, and the Dane couldn't resist pressing another quick kiss to the Norwegian's lips. They were both breathing heavily, and Mathias was actually straddling Lukas in the chair now.

'Maybe.. Maybe we should go inside' suggested Lukas.

'...Yes, maybe.' said Mathias as a grin grew on his face and he quickly leapt to his feet and swept the wheelchair into the building.

* * *

In Lukas' opinion, the time it took to get from the street outside to his bedroom was far too long. As soon as they got into the room, Lukas had tugged Mathias down to his height again and seized his mouth with his own. He didn't know what had come over him. He had never imagined a side like this to himself, but for the moment, he didn't much care. Mathias' tongue ran gently along Lukas' lips and he shuddered at the sensation. But he wasn't going to let Mathias have the upper hand. He tangled a hand into Mathias' wild hair and tugged, causing Mathias to moan and fall into his lap again. Lukas took this opportunity to counter Mathias' cheeky tongue by sending his own into Mathias' mouth, and Mathias shifted so he was once more straddling Lukas in his seat. The Danish boy quickly grew more confident, and started teasing little kisses off the side of Lukas' mouth and down his neck. Lukas couldn't believe how good it felt. It was unlike anything he had experienced before. Mathias kissed around the base of Lukas' neck, harder and harder until suddenly he bit down, gently, but hard enough to cause Lukas to cry out and dig his fingers into Mathias' shoulder blades. He growled at a playful looking Mathias, annoyed that he could make him melt so easily, and pushed their mouths together again. This time he bit down gently on the other teenager's lower lip, making Mathias moan. Every part of Lukas sang, his body on fire and a distinctive hardness in his trousers, and felt Mathias' own pressing against his body. He couldn't help himself as he ran his hands down Mathias' chest, feeling the muscles underneath until his hands finally came to rest on Mathias' hips.

A knock at the door made both boys jump and the door almost immediately swung open to reveal Emil standing curiously outside. The sight that met his eyes made him drop the plate in his hands as an outrageous blush erupted on his face and he backed away, looking utterly mortified. Lukas and Mathias sat frozen in shock as Emil slammed the door and ran back to his bedroom, slamming that door behind him too. A moment of silence passed before both boys looked at eachother and Mathias burst out laughing. Of course Lukas was utterly humiliated to have his brother catch him in a situation like that, but even he couldn't miss the comedy of it. The more Mathias laughed, the funnier it got, and eventually Mathias was lying on the floor, almost in tears while Lukas gave a small chuckle, which was a lot for him. Finally, they gathered themselves enough to go out and knock ashamedly on Emil's door.

'Emil! Emiiiiiiil! We're sorry! Please open up!'

Lukas glared at Mathias. Did he always have to be so loud and obnoxious?

The door opened a crack, and Emil could just about be made out, peeking out with his puffin toy stuffed under his arm.

'What do you want?' He murmured, looking at the floor.

Lukas sighed, finding himself unable to meet his brother's eyes properly.

'..Sorry... that you caught us in that situation...uhh...'

Mathias started giggling again, and Lukas tried to shoot him a murderous glare, but found himself unable to keep from smiling a little too. Emil just blushed even more and slammed the door again, leaving the teenagers to have yet another 'laughing fit', in which Mathias was the one who did most of the laughing.

Eventually, they managed to calm down and pull themselves together again. As Mathias brushed himself off, Lukas realised the state of him. He'd been a little too preoccupied earlier to notice the crumpled suit, and he'd hardly thought about the fact that he'd found the boy in the street. He had simply seen him from the upstairs window and been unable to hold himself back any longer. Now he considered the scenario, and he got the terrible feeling that something really awful had happened to Mathias the night before, besides Lukas rejecting him.

'Are you hungry?' he asked Mathias flatly.

Mathias nodded eagerly and his stomach growled loudly in agreement.

Lukas nodded before turning to the fridge and fishing around. He was about to turn and ask the other boy if he wanted smoked salmon when he felt strong arms around his waist and a head nuzzled softly into his neck. Lukas could feel Mathias' gentle breaths on his skin as he just stood there, letting the Danish boy embrace him. The minutes moulded together until eventually Lukas spoke.

'..Mathias... What happened last night?'

He said the words softly, carefully, and felt the taller boy sigh into his neck. It took a moment, but eventually he replied.

'I was thrown out. I told Signe I'm gay and she... Didn't want anything more to do with me I suppose.'

'Oh.'

Lukas couldn't think of anything to say. He wanted to say something to make it all seem better, but no comforting words came to mind. He turned around to face Matthias and pulled the boy into a hug much tighter than he had thought he could manage.

* * *

They spent what was left of the day doing what they usually did, with considerably more kissing and sneaky cuddling on Mathias' part. They were lying entwined on the sofa when Trine walked in that evening, laden with shopping bags. Upon her entering the room, Lukas sat straight up with a rather extraordinary blush on his face, and Mathias grinned lopsidedly at the woman. Trine just giggled, winked, and went about putting the shopping away as if nothing was wrong.

It wasn't until later that night that Mathias quite came to terms with his predicament. He had nowhere to stay.

He knew he'd be allowed to stay with Lukas, but for some reason he felt strangely embarrassed asking. He nudged Lukas gently with his elbow.

'Hey, Norge.' He whispered.

Lukas ignored him, trying to focus on whichever Norwegian comedy show was playing on TV now.

'Norge', he said louder, elbowing him in the ribs.

'Oww' Lukas growled and turned to face him, looking menacing. 'What?'

'Erm..' Mathias hesitated.

'Could I maybe.. stay here tonight..?' He said quietly.

Lukas gave him a blank stare, obviously a little surprised that Mathias was actually asking nicely instead of just doing it regardless. After a moment of slight shock, he replied.

'Of course. But perhaps I should ask my mother.' Lukas shifted his body across the couch and lifted himself into the wheelchair. His arms were already becoming pretty strong and he found himself a lot better at manoeuvring the thing now. He rolled out of the room while Mathias sat, a little dazed, on the couch considering how his life had ended up here.

Trine was in her bedroom, focused intently on a slender, leather sketchbook.

'That's pretty.' Said Lukas, peering over her shoulder to see her design.

She started, having not heard him enter, but then turned to grin at him.

'Oh thank you honey. It's just a doodle. Anyway, what's the matter?'

Lukas rubbed his neck nervously. 'Well, you see... Mathias doesn't have anywhere to stay at the moment and.. I was wondering if... He could stay with us..?' He trailed off and looked up at his mother shyly.

Trine reacted without hesitation.

'Of course dear! Oh my, what happened to the poor boy? Why doesn't he have anywhere to stay?'

Lukas hesitated, but knew he had to tell her. 'His dad's girlfriend found out he was gay... she threw him out.'

At that, Trine immediately stood up and swept out of the room. Lukas was right on her heels, struggling to keep up in the clunky wheelchair. He was terrified at the fact that he had absolutely no idea what she was going to do. His fear subsided immediately though as she reached Mathias on the couch and flung her arms around him, drawing the Danish boy close to her bosom and muttering soothing words. Mathias didn't seem to question what was going on, and just leaned in to her warm embrace. Lukas rolled closer, not entirely sure what was going on, and somehow was also pulled into the big, comforting hug. She rocked as she held the boys, telling them how amazing and special they were and how much she loved them.

Mathias knew it wasn't his mom, but for some reason her words and her embrace made him feel so at home that she might as well have been. He felt happy again, that lost feeling and sorrow being wiped gently away by Lukas and Trine's arms around him.

Eventually Lukas decided he was far too manly for this kind of thing and pulled away stoically, rolling off into his bedroom with a slight blush on his face.

Trine was left with Mathias, and she fussed over him like he was her own son.

'Don't worry sweetheart, you can stay here for as long as you like. I have a spare mattress that I'll set up on Lukas' floor and you just tell me if there's anything you ever need.'

'Thank you ma'am- uh, I mean, Trine'

She smiled and hurried off to set up the sleeping arrangements.

Mathias sat on the couch alone and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe this wasn't too bad after all. He felt more at home here than he ever did back with dad and Signe, and Trine was so kind and loving. Not to mention Lukas. Lukas was the best part of everything. Lukas was the only reason he could still sit here and smile like nothing else mattered. Because nothing else really did.

* * *

'Mmmrrnff'

Lukas murmured as he felt something nuzzling against him. He tried to bat it away and continue sleeping, but it was relentless. Eventually he opened his eyes and found a pair of very blue ones staring right back.

'I couldn't sleep,' Whispered Mathias, perching on the edge of Lukas' bed, 'Can I sleep in your bed?'

Lukas held up the corner of the covers, begrudgingly inviting the bigger boy in. The bed wasn't exactly large, and Mathias had to wrap himself around Lukas in order for them both to fit comfortably. It was warm and Lukas couldn't help but admit to himself that he rather enjoyed the feeling of having Mathias' muscular body spooning him protectively. Eventually they fell asleep in a pleasant slumber that lasted right to the morning.

* * *

_Author's Note: aghsvdfhjdbfjsdb_


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors Note: Eek, hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I've had exams. But finally they're over and I can relax and finish off this story. I suppose there's not much to go now. _

_Reviews are liquorice and I'm addicted_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**_'These rivers are rain from a summer gone by,_**

**_Dragging the rubbles to sea,_**

**_They're pointing their guns towards the northern sky,_**

**_Still none of them call themselves free' (Rubbles, Moddi) _**

The next morning, Lukas woke up to the delicious scent of bacon sizzling, and the sound of someone singing somewhere. He lay in bed for a moment, wondering to himself what the heck was going on. Maybe he was still dreaming. No one had cooked breakfast but himself in this house for the last 7 years. And who was singing? It was two people now. They certainly weren't very good, but Lukas could vaguely recognise it as a Kaizers Orchestra song his mom loved.

_'Du og meg er like, som et par draper vann'_ droned the voices.

Lukas groaned and tried to cover his ears.

_'I hvert fall hvis du tør å spør han' _

Lukas rolled over, but couldn't block out the painful sound.

_'Eg pleier å setta på ei plata, som du for meg sang'_

There was nothing for it. He would have to go out there and stop them himself.

He rolled sleepily into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and growling. He certainly wasn't prepared for the sight that met his eyes though. His mother and Mathias were dancing around the room, singing and swinging around various utensils as they cheerfully cooked one of the most fabulous breakfasts Lukas had ever laid eyes upon.

'_Heilt til eg sovna i ditt fang' _they sang simultaneously, if that could be called singing at all. Finally Trine noticed Lukas half asleep in the doorway and waved.

'Good morning dear!' she smiled and went back to cooking.

'Norge!' Mathias practically shouted when he spotted him, dropping everything in his hands and throwing his arms around the Norwegian boy.

Lukas scowled, but returned the hug.

'What's going on here?' he asked flatly.

Mathias grinned and spun around happily. 'We're cooking a lovely breakfast for everyone!' He sang.

Trine chuckled, but didn't turn around from where she was preparing a tray of various smørrebrød toppings. Lukas was still feeling slightly dazed, but took a seat at the rarely-used breakfast table. He had almost started to drift off again, with his head in his hands, before Mathias and Trine started off with their awful singing again.

'_Før så eg ingenting og det eg så forsvant'_

Lukas groaned. A white-topped head poked out from behind a door, looking equally pissed off as Lukas had been at being woken up by the yowling. He stumbled into the room and sat down next to Lukas, giving him a puzzled look. Lukas just shrugged, and the two resorted to sitting in silence and watching the far too joyful Mathias and Trine carry on with their singing.

_'Men nå ser eg alt det som du ser,_

_På min finger har eg ringen din, på ringen står det blankt, at du er min _

_HJERTEEEEKNUUUUSERRRRR'_

Emil and Lukas cringed at the screech. Before they could carry on to the chorus, Lukas quickly asked if breakfast would be ready soon, and Trine obliged happily, setting out dish after dish of tasty looking food on the table. Eggs, bacon, sausages, bread, hashbrowns, waffles, pancakes..

'Good grief.' Emil said meekly, 'How are we ever going to eat all this?'

Trine just beamed and pecked Emil on the cheek. 'Good morning Mr Grumpy.'

'I'm not.. grumpy...' mumbled Emil grumpily.

She just giggled and grabbed Mathias, forcing him into a seat.

'Go ahead and eat!'

Mathias grinned across the table. Lukas kicked his leg, but couldn't help the little smile that crept across his lips.

What a bizarre morning.

Trine explained to the boys that she had taken the day off from work in order to spend it with them, and a family meeting followed, discussing where they should go that day and what they should do.**  
**Trine suggested shopping, an idea that was immediately shot down by the three teenagers.

'How about a trip to the cinema?' she suggested.

Lukas grumbled. 'Mathias and I did that just the other day mom.'

'Yeah, fine, fine.' She tittered, 'You guys are so difficult. What about a theme park?'

Mathias jumped up. Lukas shrunk down.

'No way.' Said the Norwegian boy. Emil nodded in agreement.

'Definitely not.'

Mathias deflated.

The four fell silent in thought.

After a while, Emil finally spoke. '...Library?' He said quietly.

Mathias frowned. He was trying very hard to remember the thing he had picked up a leaflet for when they first arrived at the airport here...

'The Viking museum!' He shouted, practically falling off his chair in excitement. Lukas raised an eyebrow, and Emil looked thoughtful. Trine was thrilled at the idea though. She looked to her two sons for approval. They eventually nodded and mumbled their agreement.

'The Viking museum it is!'

* * *

The day went far more quickly than Mathias would have liked. They explored the large museum's halls full of ancient stories and relics, and spent hours outside amongst the elegant Viking ships and model village. Trine had put the remainders of the fabulous breakfast in neat little boxes which they unpacked at lunchtime and scoffed down at incredible speeds. It was just so good. The sun made a rare appearance, though it still wasn't warm. They were all snuggled into thick coats. Trine and Emil went off to investigate the Viking cooking demonstration that was going on, and Mathias and Lukas were left alone on a bench outside. The odd Norwegian gazed into the distance, disconnected and deep in thought. Mathias gazed at him. Their breath came out in smoky puffs, and the Dane noticed Lukas start to shiver. He nuzzled himself close and grinned in the other boy's face. Lukas finally looked at him, his eyes soft for once. Mathias felt a welling in his chest, and his mind flickered to the day before.

'...Lukas'

'Yes?'

'Why did you suddenly come out for me, yesterday? I thought you'd rejected me. How did you even know I was there?'

'I have a balcony you moron.'

They sat in apprehensive silence for a moment.

Eventually Lukas sighed. 'I... I thought a lot about that kiss. In the hall. You shocked me. I didn't realise how I felt about you.' He looked away, embarrassed. His face was flushed.

Mathias cocked his head curiously. 'And how do you feel about me?'

Lukas' heart beat fast. He glanced around nervously, before finally looking up into Mathias' piercing turquoise eyes. They were fixed upon him, glistening with something Lukas couldn't quite identify.

'I love you.'

Mathias eyes widened. His pulse leapt. His breath caught. Then a warm smile braced his lips and he brought them close to Lukas' ear.

'Lukas Bondevik, I love you too.'

Lukas grabbed Mathias' face in his hands and kissed him hard. Mathias slid his finger up Lukas' back and through his silky hair. The embrace was glorious and long, and completely oblivious to the startled onlookers.

The sound of a throat being cleared loudly interrupted them.

The two teenagers broke apart rapidly to find Lukas' mother and brother before them. Emil looked scarred. Trine was smirking.

'Geez boys, could you keep your hands off each other for 5 minutes?' She winked and Lukas and Mathias blushed madly. Trine giggled at their guilty expressions.

'Come along, the ship building talk is about to begin, and it seems interesting.'

Mathias flashed Lukas a sneaky grin and Lukas stuck his tongue out at him before they were bustled inside by the insisting woman's arms.

* * *

When they trudged into the apartment building late that afternoon, Mathias' dad was standing in the lobby. Mathias hadn't seen him since before Signe threw him out. He didn't look good. He obviously hadn't slept much, and his clothes were a mess. Mathias approached him cautiously. The older man didn't notice him at first. He seemed so spaced out. Finally his eyes locked on his son and he fell forwards, grabbing the boy and hugging him tight.

'Mathias' He sighed, relieved.

Mathias stood still, slightly unsure of how to react. His dad pulled away and looked at him, his expression apologetic.

'Mathias, I'm so sorry. I can't believe... I can't believe Signe... what she did...' He seemed to have difficultly putting what he wanted to say into words. He ran a hand through his greasy hair. 'It was unspeakable. Needless to say, we broke up. She's going back to Stockholm. We're going back to Copenhagen.'

He looked at his son with expectant eyes, full of hopeful happiness.

Mathias stared dully back. His eyes glazed over. His heart pounded.

Back.

To Copenhagen.

The black hole opened inside him once more. His stomach swirled, his head spun. Everything was being sucked deep into the nothingness. He closed his eyes. He started to fall. Familiar, surprisingly strong arms closed around his waist, catching him. He remembered little more.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Another update already! I almost broke my own heart writing this, so I had to make it happier. The song lyrics at the start of this one are long, but beautiful. You should definitely translate them if you have the time. And give the actual song a listen too. I reckon this is the kind of music Iceland/Emil would listen to. I bet he loves Sigur Ros. Anyway, before I go off on a rant about Nordic music, here's the next chapter. _

_As always, reviews are the liquorice that keeps me going. _

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**_'Minn besti vinur, hverju sem dynur  
Ég kyngi tári og anda hári  
Illum látum, í faðmi grátum  
Þegar að við hittumst  
Þegar að við kyssumst  
Varirnar brenndu, höldumst í hendur  
Ég sé þig vakinn  
Ég sé þig nakinn  
Inní mér syngur vitleysingur  
Alltaf þið vaða, við hlaupum hraðar  
Allt verður smærra, ég öskra hærra  
Er erfiðara, í burtu fara' (Inní Mér Syngur Vitleysingur, Sigur Rós)_**

Mathias was awoken just minutes later by murmured whispers above him.

'He's been through a lot the past few days.'

'Just give him some time to rest.'

Who was that?

He opened his eyes slowly and groaned. He tried to shift himself, but every limb felt like lead.

'Oh look, he's awake already.'

A female voice. Mathias tried to focus on one of the faces above him. Mom?

His vision swam. The woman knelt down, bringing her face closer to his own. Not mom. Trine.

She cupped his face with her hand, stroking his cheek softly.

'Mathias honey, are you feeling okay?'

He mumbled something unintelligible and tried to get up. Now he could identify his dad's face too. He looked concerned, but relieved. He heard a grunt and turned his head. Lukas was there too. What was even going on?

He finally managed to sit up and inspect his surroundings. He was on a bed. His own bed.

'Whu-'

'You passed out.' Said Lukas flatly.

Oh.

Now Mathias remembered. They were moving back to Copenhagen, his dad had told him. Everything just seemed so overwhelming. The Dane gazed up at Lukas, trying to find some kind of comfort in his eyes. He looked sad.

'I don't want to go back to Copenhagen.' Said Mathias, looking straight at his dad now. The man looked startled.

'I've already booked tickets Mathias. We were never going to stay here for long anyway, it was just a test run, remember? All our stuff is back home.'

Mathias shrunk back down, covering his face with the blanket. Maybe he could just disappear into the mattress and wake up in a world where he would never have to leave this place. This was his home now. There was nothing for him back in Copenhagen. He heard Trine and Lukas exit the room. Dad knelt and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

'Why don't you want to go? I thought you hated this place.' He said softly.

Mathias pulled down the blanket just enough to shoot his dad one of those icy Lukas glares.

'Because...' He trailed off. How would he explain this to his father?

'Is is because of that boy?'

Mathias lowered the blanket and stared at the man in surprise. There was no repulsion in that face, like there had been in Signe's. There was understanding, and warmth.

'Yes.'

He sat up again. His dad pulled him into a tight hug. They stayed that way for an eternity. Eventually the door was opened, Lukas' dusty eyes piercing the room. As soon as Mathias' dad noticed the Norwegian in the doorway, he stood up and left without a word. Lukas rolled his wheelchair in slowly. He lifted himself onto the bed and sighed. Mathias looked at the odd teenager. He was looking down, his hair falling across his face. Lukas was the most beautiful thing Mathias had ever laid eyes on. Finally their eyes met and he saw the tears sliding down Lukas' cheeks. Tears?!

He scooted across the bed and put his arms around the smaller boy.

'It can cry?' He whispered softly and chuckled, nuzzling his head into Lukas' light, blonde hair. Lukas' shoulders started to shift and his sobs muffled into Mathias' neck as the tears started to flow freely. Mathias rubbed a hand up and down his slender back and held him close. He tried not to think about what was to come.

Lukas didn't know what was happening to him. Was he actually crying? About this stupid Dane? He buried his face deeper in the comforting crook of Mathias' neck. He felt his warm, steady breath on the back of his own neck. He felt large hands rubbing along his shoulders and spine. He savoured the closeness. He tried not to think about what was to come.

When Trine finally went in to see what was happening, she found her son and Mathias snuggled under the duvet, tangled together and dozing peacefully. She closed the door again quietly.

* * *

The airport was full and busy. People bustled all around. Trolleys whisked past and a flat tannoy voice announced departing flights. Shops blurred together. The floors squeaked. Couples and friends said their farewells. Mathias was stood there; Lukas sat in his wheelchair facing him. Mathias felt like a sad, deflated bouncy castle at the end of a birthday party. Lukas was trying to keep his cool exterior. It was cracking.

'Mathias, we really have to go.'

As if confirming his dad's statement, the tannoy voice spoke again: 'Flight 264 for Copenhagen departing at gate 3B in 5 minutes.'

Lukas leant up and Mathias met him halfway, the distressed Norwegian planting a final, feathery kiss on Mathias lips. Mathias closed his eyes and leant down, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around Lukas. Every nerve sparked like a symphony of concordant electrical shocks. The moment was infinite but fleeting. Eventually they parted. Mathias turned, reluctantly. He waved, trying to smile but failing to do so. The pain shone through so clearly. His shock of blonde, disobedient hair disappeared around the corner.

Lukas' eyes glazed over. His stomach churned. His mother put a hand on his shoulder. He barely noticed.

Mathias plodded unenthusiastically. His dad wheeled a suitcase ahead. The hallway was too long. The lights were too bright. Everything was so wrong. It felt like every drop of blood had flooded from his heart at once. Morose, he boarded the plane, and Lukas watched it take off.

* * *

When Mathias returned to Denmark, he was dismayed at the expectance for him to return to normal routines. His father sent him back to school on the Monday, alone and empty. He saw all the people he used to call friends, though in reality had been little more than company to get smashed with. The hallways he used to walk through happily, surrounded by people he liked and who liked him, now seemed meaningless. Daily life was dull. Daily life was Lukas-less. He had taken to pathetically cuddling a pillow at night, pretending it was his little Norwegian. It didn't work. Days passed like years. He found himself able to think about little other than the evenings when he would spend hours talking to Lukas over video calls. It wasn't quite the same, but it was the closest they could get to being together.

Lukas started to fall apart too. His broken legs meant he couldn't go back to skiing. His mother sent him back to school, though his wheelchair was impractical and the other kids sneered and whispered as he rolled along from classroom to classroom. He had never really had friends. It hadn't mattered to him before, but now he felt so alone. No one noticed anything different about him. He was just as icy as usual. Mathias would have noticed though.

Trine saw what her son was going through. She felt his pain every day when he heavily dropped his schoolbag at the front door and let out the kind of sigh that should only come from an old man who had been through far too much. Her baby shouldn't feel that kind of weight on his back. The worst part was knowing there was nothing she could do. Emil felt it too. The house had grown solemn, like something was missing. Someone _was_ missing. Mathias was missing. Even Emil missed his cheerful presence.

Mathias' dad was heartbroken at his son's lacklustre attitude. His bright eyes were dulling. The boy ached, and even his dad could feel it. After a few weeks he could stand by and take it no longer.

When Mathias came home from school one day, dropping his things and half-heartedly going for a bowl of cereal, he found his dad seated at the kitchen table already. The teenager sat down beside him, curiously and slowly. His dad was looking at him, but didn't say a word. Puzzled, Mathias started to eat, pouring himself a measly portion and crunching on it unenthusiastically.

'Uh.. Dad?'

Finally his father spoke.

'Mathias. I can't take it any longer.'

Mathias cocked his head, a spark of hope igniting somewhere.

'I've spoken to Trine.' The man continued, 'She agrees.'

Mathias dropped the spoon and sat up, like a puppy that had just heard the dinner bowls clinking.

'We're going back to Norway. I don't know if it's the right decision, but I can't stand to see you like this.'

The teenager leapt from his seat and danced around the room before hugging his dad forcefully. He felt like an anvil had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt like he could breathe again for the first time in weeks. He rushed upstairs to grab his laptop and call Lukas.

His dad sat alone in the kitchen and smiled.

* * *

Lukas actually smiled the broadest smile Mathias had ever seen on him when he found out about Mathias' return. It made the Dane laugh ecstatically. He had never been so happy. They spend the whole night talking, Lukas mostly just listening as usual while Mathias blabbered excitedly about the mundane. He spoke about all the things they were going to do when he came back. Lukas lay back contentedly on his bed and listened to the ridiculous teenager chatter.

* * *

The airport was crowded as always. When Mathias stepped out of arrivals with a suitcase hanging from his hand, he suddenly felt rather lost. People were greeting all around and faces appeared and disappeared just as quickly. He peered through the figures, trying to spot a bob of that platinum blonde hair that fell across a steel blue eye on one side and was held back with a cross-shaped hairclip on the other. His eyes searched for the clunky wheelchair. Mathias' dad was still trying to find their other suitcase and had sent Mathias ahead to find Lukas. But maybe Lukas wasn't here at all. His heart started to sink, when he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned, and behind him was a faintly smiling Lukas, wobbling slightly on crutches.

Mathias grinned hugely and pulled Lukas into a crushing hug. He was home.

* * *

_Author's note: The end! Or maybe not. Maybe I'll post another chapter of fluff. Later though. I have a bunch of new ideas for fics, I hope you'll like them as much as you seemed to like this one. Thank you so much for reading. I've enjoyed writing it, it was fantastic, and your feedback has been so wonderful and flattering. I can't believe the response I've had. Thanks again. _


	15. Omake

_Author's Note: Hello, I'm back already! Just a short, final, fluffy omake to wrap it all up. You were all so sweet and demanding of more :3 I love it_

_I'm almost free from school for the summer though, so expect lots more fanfics from me (hopefully!) _

_Anyway, enough from me. This chapter takes place some time in the future. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Omake**

**'Once I could see,**

**Now I am blind, I've been set free,**

**Nothing ever seems to bother me,**

**And time is passing by but leaves no thrill, **

**Under the moon' (Under The Moon, Choir Of Young Believers) **

The kiss Mathias planted on Lukas' lips was fast and passing, as he fiddled with keys to the front door with one hand whilst trying to balance a large cardboard box with the other. Lukas scowled.

'You're gonna drop it.'

Mathias grinned at him, seeing a challenge in his words.

'Oh just you see, I won't.'

The sun shone down through the trees, dappling the garden with warmth. Their new cottage, secluded and cosy, was perfect. Both Lukas and Mathias had been working ridiculously hard to save up for it, but it was worth it. From the first day they had come to check it out, they had known this was the house they wanted. Now it was moving-in day. And what the heck was taking so long with the front door?

Lukas snatched the keys impatiently from the Dane and unlocked the door swiftly.

Mathias looked disappointed.

'Hey,' he complained, 'I totally had that'.

The door swung open with a push and the men wandered in, looking around in awe. This, all this, was theirs now. Just theirs!

Mathias dropped the cardboard box on the ground carelessly and wound a happy arm around Lukas' waist.

'Watch it idiot, good thing that wasn't our china.'

'Well I don't see you carrying anything' murmured Mathias into the Norwegian's neck, starting to kiss it softly.

'That's beside the point' grumbled Lukas, leaning into the sensation. Before he could continue, Mathias suddenly bit down, reasonably hard.

'Oww! Not now!' Said Lukas sternly, brushing Mathias off and heading back out to the car to grab some more boxes. Sad puppy noises followed after him, and Lukas stuck his tongue out at the disappointed looking man in the doorway. As he passed him a second time, carrying his skis now, he growled at Mathias in a way that sent a tingle through every nerve in the Dane's body.

Feeling he was being toyed with, Mathias gathered himself, growled back and wandered off to inspect their new house. He strolled through the surprisingly spacious wooden rooms and a fresh smell of new beginnings filled his nose. When finally Lukas went to find Mathias and nag him about helping with the boxes, he found the man gazing out of a large window, seemingly deep in thought. Lukas felt perhaps now was not the best time for nagging, and padded over to where his boyfriend was standing, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Mathias startled slightly, but only turned his head to smile slightly at the Norwegian.

'Look at that garden.' He said softly.

They both gazed out in silence. It was one of those gardens that seemed short at first, with a patio and some mouldy lawn chairs. However, upon further inspection, beyond the slightly overgrown grass of the main garden wound a little path, leading down to a wooded area with a pond and a sweet little fountain overgrown with ivy and morning glory. It seemed like the kind of place faeries would live, mused Lukas.

'Don't you think it would be perfect for kids?' Mathias finally said into the silence.

Lukas stared at him in shock.

'You-you want kids?' He asked disbelievingly.

Mathias hummed thoughtfully.

'Yes,' He said, 'especially with you.' He cupped Lukas' face in his large hands and beamed.

Lukas' brain was still attempting to process what had just been said. Kids?

'We're not even married.' He said eventually.

'You want to get married?'

Now it was Mathias' turn to look surprised.

'Wuh-uh-no' lied Lukas, blushing. His control of his icy demeanour was so easily demolished by Mathias, it was almost worrying.

He tried to turn away but Mathias caught his chin with his finger.

'I never had you down as the marrying type. But if it's what you want, we'll have the most beautiful wedding you can imagine.'

Lukas tried not to react like a little girl. Somehow Mathias was pulling all the right heart strings.

In a final attempt to preserve his masculinity, the smaller man mumbled something unintelligible and stumbled off to continue carrying boxes. Mathias sat down on the wide windowsill and continued to stare out at the garden on his own. He thought about children and summer and birthdays and swings. He smiled into the empty room.

* * *

That night, Mathias and Lukas ate a makeshift dinner of red sausages and rye bread on the floor amongst the boxes. The sounds of a hot, breezeless evening drifted in through the open door. The garden outside was illuminated by only the moon's watchful gaze. The two men ate in dreamy silence. When they had finished, Lukas picked up the plates to start washing up. Mathias stopped him.

'Oh forget that, let's go outside.'

Lukas was in such a faraway state that he didn't even question it. He allowed the Dane to grip his hand softly and lead him out onto the moonlit grass. It was springy and comfortable, and the two men soon found themselves lying with their heads together, staring up at the night sky. The stars were so clear here in the countryside. There was no city bustle to disrupt the beauty of this evening.

It was surreal.

Lukas turned to look at Mathias. The smile on his face was affectionate and happy. Mathias was almost always smiling, but each one was different. Lukas could always tell them apart, the same way Mathias could read Lukas' blank facial expressions. The moonlight fell on Mathias in just the right way. It made his lips look smooth and his jaw defined. His eyes shone bright and blue.

After a while, Mathias caught Lukas staring and beamed at him.

'Oh shut up' said Lukas, kissing Mathias tenderly and then shoving him away.

Mathias continued beaming as he went back to his star gazing. Lukas was almost smiling a little bit too. They eventually drifted off, hands locked together, under the moon.

* * *

_Author's note: Thanks guys, it's been a good one. I love you. Good night. _


End file.
